The Heart of the Eagle Softened by the Dove
by QueenBattousai
Summary: Kaoru and the others decide to throw a party for the warriors. Beings this is supossed to be funny, I made random things happen, including Saitoh doing a dance, and lots of singing about cucumbers. Sorry for not posting (Chapter 10 up)
1. Moonlight Dreams and Surprises

A/N: OK, this is my first Kenshin fic ever! *Everyone applauds* So with out further adieu! On with the fic!  
  
The Heart of the Eagle softened by the Dove: A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic  
  
By: Erin Prazan  
  
Chapter one: Moonlight Dreams and Surprises  
  
The moon shone its soft blue light town on the small Japanese village just on the outskirts of the mountains, and shimmered off of the fresh new snow that had fallen during the night. It stretched its heavenly light over the village, and reached over the walls of a sword fighting dojo. The moon wavered but a moment as it sank behind a cloud, but continued its lights path through the screen door of a young wanderer. It crept across the slick wooden floor, over the futon blanket and illuminated the sleeping samurai's red hair. The light did not faze the samurai, as he was used to the moons shine covering him in its blanket of light when he was in the Great War. Nor did he stir when the light shone off of the metal bits of his sheath and sword, which rested next to him. No sound came from outside, all was still. Except for the samurai's dreams which was stained with vision.  
  
* * *  
  
He was standing in a field, watching the birds fly past him as he held his usual bucket of tofu in his hands. His sword was resting on his hip, ready to be drawn if the case may be. Two little girls were running around in circles trying to catch the birds that were feeding on the remaining bits of corn and rice from the nearby paddies. "Uncle Ken, Uncle Ken, come play with us!" Cried the youngest girl, Suzume, a small girl with brown hair and small pigtails.  
  
"I would Suzume, but I don't want to drop the tofu." He answered, setting down on a nearby stump. He watched Suzume and her older sister play for a while, until the sun went behind some dark clouds. "Come on girls, we should get back to Miss Kaoru with the tofu, that we should!" They began to walk down the dirt path as rain began to come down from the heavens. "Hurry now girls!" He urged, quickening his pace, trying to beat the heavy downpour before he reached the dojo. In his fast pace, Suzume had fallen behind from both fright and exhaustion.  
  
"Uncle Ken!" The samurai spun around to see Suzume under a bush trying to hide from the heresy of rain. The samurai ran back down the path, picked up the young girl and continued to run down the path. But before he could make it to the end of the road, a figure in black blocked his way.  
  
"You stop here Battousai!" Before the young man could protest, the bucket of tofu was knocked from his hands by a sword, and both girls lay dead on the road. Rage filled the samurai, turning his normal big, bright, lavender eyes into dangerously narrow gold ones.  
  
"You've picked the wrong way to get me mad!" Growled the Battousai, drawing his Reverse Blade Sword and turning it over. "Now you shall pay for the sin you have committed!" Before the opposing samurai could think, a slash of pain cut through his chest and stomach. "As I said before, you picked the wrong way to get me mad." And with this, the enemy fell to the ground, dead before he even mixed his blood with the soil. The samurai sheathed his sword, and with his eyes turning back to their normal lavender color, he sank to the ground next to the fallen children and sobbed.  
  
* * *  
  
Kenshin Himura shot up in his bed. A cold sweat had engulfed him in a sea of coldness, running down his brow and dampening his hakuba. He wiped the sweat off with his sleeve and looked over to his side where his sword lay. He quickly picked it up and stared at it, drawing it from its sheath. The smooth metal was spotless, showing no signs of blood. Kenshin could see his reflection in the smooth metal as he reached up and ran his fingers over the cross shaped scar on his right cheek. "It was just a nightmare, that it was." He sighed and got out of bed. He returned his sword to its former position on the floor next to his futon.  
  
It was quiet that night, save for young Yahiko's snoring in his and Miss. Kaoru's room at the opposite end of the hall from Kenshin's own. Kenshin reached the living room and looked at the calendar on the wall. It was December 23, 1880, and it was one o' clock in the morning. Kenshin didn't really care at the moment, as he slipped on his slippers and jacket and stepped outside with a cup.  
  
The snow was cold and dampened his socks slightly as he made his way first to the outhouse and then to the pump. When he returned to the main house, he removed his jacket and sandals and took off his socks so they could dry. He ambled slowly to his room once again, fatigue now settling in, causing his eyes to go heavy. He was almost to his room when the door to Miss. Kaoru's room slid open. "Kenshin, is that you?" Kenshin turning to face the young black haired, black eyed girl that he had come to admire so much.  
  
"Miss. Kaoru, what are you doing up so late?" Kenshin asked, walking toward the young girl dozily. "You shouldn't be up; you have to teach your class, do you not?" He added, stifling a yawn.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "I heard noises out here and came to see who it was." She replied. "What are you doing up so late?" She asked, looking at Kenshin with a slight puzzlement in her eyes.  
  
"I had to get some water. I'm going back to bed now, good might Miss. Kaoru." And of he was so tired he couldn't think I could not be able to tell you, but he leaned forward and gave Kaoru a small peck on the cheek.  
  
Kaoru stood in that same spot for five minutes after Kenshin went to bed before she snapped out of her trance. *Did he do that on purpose?* She asked herself as the sound of Kenshin's soft breathing came from the confines of his room. *Nah, he was probably just so tired he wasn't thinking straight.* With that thought she returned to bed, but not even two seconds after she closed her eyes, they snapped open again. *Or was he?* 


	2. Confessions of a Dangerous Mind

Chapter 2: Confessions of a Dangerous Mind  
  
The next day dawned bright and sunny on the untouched snow, save the small trail from the main house to the outhouse and water pump, courtesy of Kenshin from the night before. Kenshin wearily raised himself from his futon, and after a nice back cracking stretch, he yawned and walked down the hallway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. As he walked into the kitchen, he was met by the usual chaotic scene which erupted every morning. "YAHIKO! I told you! Stop chucking food at Sano!"  
  
"What makes you think I'll listen to you, you old hag!" Retorted the younger, more annoying swordsman. True he was still only a beginner, but guys twenty years older then he was had a time trying to beat him a sword match.  
  
Yahiko Myojin and Kaoru Kamiya stopped their usual morning bickering to give Kenshin a warm good morning before once again starting up their fight. "I told you a thousand times before; quit acting like a little creep! And you will address me as assistant master! You got that?" Snapped Kaoru, pulling at Yahiko's cheeks.  
  
*Oh boy, here they go again.* Kenshin thought to himself as they continued their bickering. "Oh, good morning Sanosuke!" Said Kenshin, now noticing the ex-fighter for hire, Sanosuke Sagara, sitting the corner away from the fight, quietly eating his breakfast. Sano said a small good morning before leaning back to enjoy the action. Kenshin took up his bowl, served himself and took a seat next to Sano. "They really get into it, don't they Sano?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Kenshin was startled by Sano's reply, usually he would say something jokingly about how deep inside they really loved each other, or some crack about they act more like siblings everyday, but today, he seemed just out of it.  
  
"What's wrong Sano?" Kenshin asked, very much confused at the young man's behavior.  
  
"It's nothing; I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."  
  
"Oh." Kenshin and Sano both remained quiet for the rest of the meal, until finally Kaoru and Yahiko's arguing really started to get on Sano's nerves. After a lot of yelling, screaming, and several "ouchies", both Kaoru and Yahiko finally shut up, both with several bruises and Yahiko's cheeks pink because of Kaoru squeezing them. "Good grief, you shouldn't be so hard on them Sano, that you shouldn't."  
  
Sano just shrugged and made a sound of disgust. "Yeah, well, they were just annoying me, that's all."  
  
Kenshin chuckled and continued to eat his rice. He looked over at the others, who were trying to choke down their meals, as Kaoru's cooking wasn't the best; actually it was terrible, at least Yahiko and Sano thought so. Kenshin liked Kaoru's cooking, and wasn't afraid to admit it. He carefully slurped down the last morsels of his breakfast, and then he started on the dishes. "Oh, Kenshin, you don't have to do the dishes if you don't want to." Kaoru stated, watching the wanderer as he picked up the dirty dishes and continued to wash. He just acted as if he didn't hear her.  
  
* * *  
  
Kenshin tied back the sleeves of his gi, happily humming an old song he knew to himself.  
  
*Haritsumeta yumi no Furueru tsuru yo Tsuki no hikari ni zawameku Omae no kokoro*  
  
The song was from years ago, and he remembered it well. His grandmother had used to sing it to him when he was little, she sung it as a lullaby.  
  
*Togisumasareta yaiba no utsukushii Sono kissaki ni yoku nita Sonata no yokogao*  
  
Kenshin took great pride in remembering the song, as it had been passed down from generation to generation in his family  
  
*Kanashimi to ikari ni hisomu Makoto no kokoro wo shiru wa mori no sei Mononoke-tachi dake Mononoke-tachi dake*  
  
Kenshin smiled. He may have been only been six when his parents died of illness, and when slave traders ransacked his home, and his grandmother and sister went missing. He had traveled only a year with refugees from his village when the slave traders attacked again. This time, everyone was killed, besides him. He was saved by a terrific swordsman, who trained him to become a swordsman himself. Kenshin closed his eyes as he remembered his past. All the killings he had made, all the lives that had suffered because of him. But his mind settled on the reason he stopped killing. Tomoe. *No, Kenshin, thinking of her won't bring her back, that it won't.* He vigorously shook his head to clear his thoughts. It was too painful to remember, so he cleared his head and began to do the laundry.  
  
"Uncle Ken, Uncle Ken!" Kenshin raised his head to two little girls, Suzume and Ayame Genzi running towards them, waving propellers over their heads.  
  
"Oh, hello girls." Kenshin said with a smile as he momentarily stopped his washing and hugged the two girls. "Those look like good propellers, that they do." The girls had big smiles on their faces, making Kenshin curious on what had happened to make them so happy. "And why do you two look so happy?"  
  
"Because Uncle Ken, the Nomad Wolves are coming, we saw them on our way here!" Cried Suzume excitedly. "Maybe we can go shopping at their vendors when they get set up!"  
  
Something in Kenshin's head right then clicked. *The Nomad Wolves? Could it be.grandmother?* He quickly shook his head. "Oh of course, I'd love to go shopping with you girls. How about we go first thing tomorrow?"  
  
"YAY!" He winced at the loud cheer the girls had given after he promised to take them. After some cheering, the girls ran off to find Kaoru and Yahiko for them to play. However, Kenshin watched them ran off sadly, and returned to his washing.  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin raised his head to meet the gaze of Suzume and Ayame's grandfather, Dr. Genzi, as he looked worriedly into Kenshin's sad eyes. "You wish something of me sir?" Kenshin asked, as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"You seemed troubled Kenshin. Is something wrong?" Dr. Genzi answered, looking thoughtfully into Kenshin's quiet lavender eyes.  
  
"No sir, nothing is wrong."  
  
Dr. Genzi still didn't really seemed convinced, but decided not to press the matter any further. "Very well, I'll be away for the day visiting a friend in the next town. I shall be back in the evening. Take care of the girls for me!" And with a wave, he was off. Kenshin just sighed.  
  
*Maybe I should have told him.* He thought. *No, he probably wouldn't understand.* He sighed once more and continued with his chores.  
  
* * *  
  
Kenshin was sitting calmly at his usual spot on the front patio, watching Suzume and Ayame play with their pink ball. It was late afternoon, and he had just returned home from grocery shopping for ingredients for that night's dinner. He was still in his daze, and was quite tired. Everything was a blur that day, and he didn't really understand why. "Hey Kenshin, are you OK?" Kenshin raised his head to see Sano standing over him, chewing on his usual fish bone and humming a small ditty to himself.  
  
"I'm fine." He started, but changed his mind. "No, I'm not OK. I've been tormented all day by this dream I had last night. I can't really describe it; all I know is that I was coming home from getting tofu with Suzume and Ayame, when it started to rain. Then this samurai or some kind of fighter blocked my path, and killed the girls. Out of rage, I transferred to Battousai and killed the man."  
  
"Sounds fair. You're worried about killing again."  
  
"That's not the point Sano." Sano looked rather confused at this, wondering what his best friend meant, by "that's not the point". "When I killed the man, his face changed, and it took me till now to realize whose face it was. It was yours. I'm afraid that one of my attackers would end up with me hurting you. Any of you. I'm frightened Sanosuke." Sano stayed quiet. So that was what had been bugging him all day. He was afraid of hurting any of the Kenshin-gumi.  
  
"Don't worry about it Kenshin. We'll be able to take care of ourselves. Don't forget, I may be twenty but I'm still the strongest fighter here." Kenshin smiled, feeling slightly better. It was best that at least Sano knew, for Kenshin himself had a feeling that Miss. Kaoru would worry about him too much.  
  
"But," Kenshin started again, now once again feeling a little ashamed, "I'm not a safe person. In real life I am a dangerous mind, ready to kill if angered enough." Sano nodded in agreement and joined Kenshin in watching the girls play. 


	3. The Nomad Wolves

Chapter 3: The Nomad Wolves  
  
Kaoru stood quietly on the patio as Sano and Kenshin talked. She had never heard Kenshin talk about this sort of thing before to her. He thought she was too caring? That she would get too worried? Kaoru couldn't believe what she heard. "Kenshin." She slunk to the ground. She didn't have to wonder long, as Kenshin began to speak again.  
  
"I have my reasons to worry Sanosuke; I once killed an innocent person who was only trying to save my life." Kaoru remained quiet, so Kenshin or Sano wouldn't hear her. "I was fighting an enemy, an ally of a man I had killed about a year before. I was tired and weak from two more fights before that, bleeding every where, my muscles, weak and limp." Kaoru didn't want to listen, but she couldn't help it. "I was in rage; this man was keeping me from what I desired. But when the Battousai part of me took over, I brought down my sword.uh, it pains me to say the rest."  
  
"Then don't, you don't have to tell anybody until you're ready."  
  
"Thank you Sano." Kaoru breathed. Kenshin was in pain, not physically but emotionally. Killing that citizen must have had devastating effects on him. She wished she could comfort him, she wished she could look him, make his pain away, she wished many things.  
  
*BRAIN SHUT UP!* Kaoru mentally scolded herself. *Kenshin is strong enough to handle his own situations. He can get through it himself.* And with that thought, she got up and tapped them both on the shoulder. Kenshin must have jumped a good six feet into the air from fright when she had tapped him, landing hard on his rear. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, come on, and go wash your hands!" Kenshin just breathed a sigh and got up, following Sano, Suzume and Ayame to the water pump.  
  
* * *  
  
Two figures dressed in blue and white and wore a cape of wolf fur walked down the road. A huge wolf walked by their side. "Grandmother." Said the youngest stranger, turning towards the older woman and removing the wolf like mask from her face, revealing a young woman about twenty two. "I heard rumors; the Hitokiri Battousai is in Tokyo."  
  
"My grandchild, why do you call him that, he's your brother." Replied the elder, removing her mask to reveal a sixty year old woman with bright eyes and soft features. "He saved our head wolf two years ago when that Shadow Wolf attacked him. Katana, my dear departed husbands wolf, is the father of not only mine but your wolf, Rogue as well." The girl remained silent. It was true she never really knew her brother, but the fact was she didn't know what to call him. When he was little, he was Shinta, and now, he had two other names.  
  
"Grandmother, I know that, but he has so many names, I don't know what to call him." She confessed. She could feel the heat in her cheeks, and was thankful that it was so dark. "But, I do wish to see him again, I'm sure he remembers me."  
  
The elder woman smiled. She had raised her granddaughter as a fine woman and a fine warrior, and even taught her several of her secret medicine recipes. "My child, don't get your emotions too worked up, we must see to the matter at hand. Now come, we must make it to the General's mansion, we must discuss our dilemma." The girl nodded and with a whistle, called upon a white wolf, similar to her grandmother's, except that it was female. "Jujitsu, let's go." Said the old woman, leaping onto her wolf's back.  
  
*Yes Sakura-San.*  
  
And with added speed, they both streaked down the road, heading to the general's mansion.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on Uncle Ken!" Cried Suzume as she and her sister waited on the front steps of their grandfather's clinic with their lady doctor friend, Miss. Megumi Takani. "Come on, we're going to be late!"  
  
"Geez, they sound like they're going to the circus!" Complained Yahiko as he trudged behind the rest of the Kenshin-gumi, lugging his wooden sword behind him. "What's go important about the Nomad Wolves?"  
  
"Yeah, who are the Nomad Wolves, Kenshin? You sound like you know them well." Said Sano as he took a seat on the porch steps, rubbing his chin in confusion.  
  
"They are a group of Nomads who actually call themselves the Wolf Clan. They are supposed to be descendents of homeless villagers who had their homes destroyed by war and drought." Kenshin explained. "They wear blue hakamas and white gi; wear a cloak of white wolf fur, and a mask carved out of wood in the shape of a wolf face. They ride giant white wolves, and are skilled in many fields, medicine making, jewelry, weapons of all sorts, and other knick knacks. They travel from town to town, selling their merchandise to other villagers, hoping to raise enough money to buy more land to settle down and grow crops on." Kenshin stopped a moment, racking his brain for more information about the Wolf Clan. "But, making merchandise isn't the only thing they are good at. They are also fierce warriors; even the older and younger generations; the grandparents and children take part in battles, and win."  
  
"And you know this much about them because.?"  
  
"They aren't that unknown. He probably heard about them or met them in another town." Kaoru cut in, looking rather rushed. "Besides, we'd better get going so we can see all the good merchandise!" Kenshin sighed. At least he didn't have to spill the beans on why he knew the clan, but he walked along side of the others as they made their way to the main square of Tokyo.  
  
* * *  
  
Yahiko soon found out why the Nomad Wolves were so well known. They specialized in everything! From jewelry to weapons, fruits and vegetables to fine furs and cloth. One merchant was even selling wooden Shinai and bogu. Nice top quality ones too. "Wow, look at all this stuff! Hey Kenshin. where'd he go?" Yahiko asked as he looked for his shopping buddy. The others were checking out other things, and Kenshin was no where to be found. "Where'd he run off to?"  
  
* * *  
  
Kenshin quietly made his way through the crowd of people as he searched for a certain stand in the midst of the ruckus. *Where is it?* He thought, looking right then left, until his eyes settled on the stand of a medicine woman, sitting quietly and grinding herbs for medicines. A katana and kudachi lay by her side, and a huge white wolf about the size of a small horse sat next to her, its eyes settling on Kenshin. *Ah, Jujitsu, her loyal companion.* Kenshin walked forward towards the stand, and stopped in front. "Good morning Grandmother."  
  
The old woman looked up from her grinding to reveal a rather young looking woman in her sixties. The lines on her face were fine and barely showing, and her hair a dark grey. Her black eyes looked young and kind, and sort of bored into Kenshin's soul. "Ah, Grandson, wonderful to see you again after two years! I didn't know you were in Tokyo!"  
  
*Sakura, is this who I think it is? Young Himura?* Growled the wolf, Jujitsu, as he stood up and sniffed Kenshin's gi. *His smell is indeed familiar.*  
  
"Good to see you again Jujitsu!" Kenshin replied happily. Saying his name was enough for the wolf as he licked Kenshin's hand happily, glad to see his father's savior after two long years. Kenshin scratched the wolf's long slender nose and then bent down and grazed his fingers along the smooth edges of a black opal dagger around Jujitsu's neck.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kenshin! Kenshin Himura! Kenshin where are you?" Called Yahiko as he searched for the older swordsman. He had been searching for a half hour and he couldn't find him anywhere. "Kenshin! You'd better get here before I knock your head off you baka!"  
  
"Excuse me young sir, but did you say Kenshin Himura?" Yahiko turned towards the voice to see a young girl around Sano's age walk up to him. "Do you know Kenshin Himura?"  
  
"Ye.Yeah, he's kinda like a mentor to me." Yahiko said. He was surprised he was saying that to a complete stranger, a girl no less. She smiled and bowed to him.  
  
He could tell by the way she was dressed that she was a member of the Nomad Wolves. The famous wolf skin cape, wooden wolf face mask, blue hakama and white gi, and a katana with wolves carved in the hilt guard. A wolf fang necklace hung at her neck. Her red hair was drawn back into a ponytail by what looked like a deer skin string. Other then this, she bore a strong resemblance to Kenshin.  
  
"My name is Kikyou, what's yours?" She asked, her lavender eyes sparkling at Yahiko, who immediately started blushing.  
  
"Yahiko, Yahiko Myojin. I'm looking for Kenshin, a friend of mine. Do you know him?"  
  
"You could say that." Kikyou replied, tucking her wolf skin cape tighter around her shoulders from the crisp day's air. "Ugh, I hate it when we have to travel to towns during the winter; I prefer my nice warm cave back home." Yahiko didn't reply, he was too busy admiring the young woman's beauty, which beautiful was an understatement in Yahiko's description of Kikyou. Long bronze-red hair, soft bluish-lavender eyes, pale fair skin, and a sweet disposition. Like Yahiko thought before she looked amazingly like Kenshin. "Come," Kikyou said finally after a few moments silence, "let's go to the Akabeko and get something warm to drink, your friend should turn up sooner or later." Yahiko nodded and followed Kikyou to a small alley way nearby, where a large wolf with black eyes was waiting for them.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Wow! Hey Sano, look at this stuff. Kenshin was right! They really are skilled in everything!" Kaoru exclaimed as she looked over some caricatures that was being sold at one vender. "Oh wow! These are amazing! Did you do these, sir?" Kaoru asked the merchant, a burly man in his late thirties who was slowly losing his hair.  
  
"Oh no, my daughter Kyri did them. She took up art shortly after her mother past away." The man answered, pointing to a young woman talking to Megumi. The woman was selling flowers and seeds to buyers. "She draws these pictures, has me sell them and then she sells flowers." Kaoru nodded in understanding. But as she lowered her head to look once again at the beautiful caricatures, one caught her eye. It was a slightly old picture that looked as if it had been drawn last year. In it was the figure of a man and a woman. Both of them looked a lot alike; red hair, lavender eyes, both had swords on their hips. The man Kaoru automatically recognized as Kenshin, back when he was a wanderer. The other, she couldn't place. She wore a white gi and blue hakama, the trademark outfit of the Nomad Wolves. She was incredibly pretty and had a good stature. Kaoru's eyes roved over the words on the picture, first over Kenshin's name, and then stopped on the girl's name. What she read was enough to shock her, even though she wasn't the member of the Kenshin-gumi to first meet her. On the caricature, in pure katakana, the picture read: Kikyou Himura.  
  
*Kenshin has. a sister?* 


	4. The Terrible News

Chapter 4: Terrible News  
  
"Shinta, you couldn't believe all that's happened since you left our village." Grandmother Sakura said as she poured tea for her grandson. "I mean, how long has it been?"  
  
"Two years to the day." Kenshin replied, happy for once to hear his old name again. He quietly sipped his tea, savoring the flavor of his grandmother's famous tea. Kenshin and his grandmother were relaxing after Sakura had ground some herbs to make medicine to sell. She had closed shop for awhile while she mixed the medicine, but not before making Kenshin some of his favorite tea. "Now then, what happened since I left Grandmother?" Kenshin asked, draining the last drops of his tea, his grandmother quickly refilling it.  
  
"Your sister's lover returned to us about a month ago." Kenshin choked. He knew who his sister's lover was, though it was hard to believe. "Oh don't worry Kenshin; he gave up coming after you. Actually, he wishes to marry your sister and settle down."  
  
"That's good to hear." Kenshin sighed. *Kikyou, how'd you fall in love with him in the first place? How did you fall in love with Aoshi Shinomori?* "When will the wedding take place?" Kenshin asked after some thought, taking another sip of his tea. At this, Sakura's face fell.  
  
Kenshin was shocked. Never had he seen his grandmother so sad, never. There had always been a smile on her face, until now. "There might not be a wedding." Sakura replied sadly. "And it's the Shadow Wolves fault." Kenshin gasped. The Shadow Wolves were a wolf clan like the Nomad Wolves, or Light Wolves, but they were assassins and thieves. The two clans often fought against one another, and were century old enemies. "They claim that we killed a sacred animal that they worshipped, and because of the age old law, whoever killed a sacred animal would have to go up against the animal's tribe in war. But the Shadow Wolves out number us thirty to one. We have no hope."  
  
"But why don't you ask for help from other tribes?"  
  
"We did. The Fire and Wind Wolf clans have agreed to help, but even with them our numbers are small. We tried to ask the military here, but they say that they have no time to meddle in 'small' affairs such as this." Sakura stopped talking for a moment to get a hold of herself. "We tried to reason with them, but they still refused and kicked us out. Even Aoshi gathered the other Oniwaban members to try and help us, but there were only seven of them. Its times like these that I wish Aoshi didn't become a body guard for that man, and Beshimi, Hanya, and the others were still alive, we might.  
  
* * *  
  
".Have had more of a chance." Kikyou said as Yahiko quietly sipped his tea. "We've tried everyone. We might have the Fire and Air clans, but the Earth and Water clans refuse to help, making our numbers still small."  
  
"Sounds harsh, I wish there was a way we could help. I think I can tolerate Aoshi for once, but I'm no match for thousands of warriors with real swords." Yahiko felt really bad for Kikyou, for losing her parents, being unable to marry her lover, and for being set up to be killed for a stupid rumor that the Shadow Wolves had spread. Even though they had known each other for only an hour, they had already become good friends. "Maybe Kenshin can help!"  
  
"No, this war would involve killing, and I know your friend doesn't kill anymore, remember? Besides, we still have the Ice and Wind clans, we still have some hope. I know we can't count on the Darkness clan, because they're allies with the Shadow."  
  
"Are all your clans named after elements?" Yahiko interrupted, trying to change the subject so Kikyou didn't have to think about the death of her clan. "I mean, they all have names like Light, Shadow, Fire and Ice."  
  
Kikyou was slightly taken aback for Yahiko's quick interruption, but gladly changed the subject. "Yes, it is said that the different clans were started by spirits that specialized in that element. The Great Forest Spirit started the Earth clan, Haiku the water spirit started the Water clan, Naraku the shadow demon started the Shadow clan, and so on and so forth. The spirit that started our clan was the wolf god Moro. She decided to call our clan the Light Clan not only because it was the only element not taken, but because we were to fight for the good of the people and give them a certain 'light of hope'. Therefore, sometimes we are called the Hope Clan."  
  
"That sounds fascinating! I wish I was in a clan like that!" Yahiko exclaimed. "I mean, being able to ride on wolves, learn to be warriors at the age of eight! Come on, it sounds really cool!" Kikyou smiled and poured more tea into Yahiko's cup.  
  
"We'll see Yahiko, we'll see."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, on a nearby rooftop, watching the people pas below, two familiar men quarreled amongst themselves about the war between the two Wolf tribes. "Saitoh, if you do not wish to take part that is fine by me, but please let me make my own decisions."  
  
"You know I cannot do that Aoshi." Replied the ex- Shinsingumi leader as he fingered the hilt of his sword. "You remember what that voice told us, I was to keep an eye on you, and you to do the same for me. We are partners now." Aoshi scowled, even though he was reluctant to admit it, Saitoh was right. "Now then, we have to see if we can't find more recruits for the war. Why did that so called 'deity' want us to find more fighters again, Aoshi?"  
  
Aoshi straightened himself and stood up before answering. "He said it was because he didn't want more dead that had died for stupid and unnecessary reasons."  
  
"And I remember he told us his name, what was it again?"  
  
"Dogma. Strange name for a man, I'm guessing he only took it to sound tough and powerful."  
  
"Agreed." Saitoh muttered, holding his sword at rest on his hip. *Dogma, I know I've heard that name before.* Saitoh thought as Aoshi's keen eyes scanned the streets for his lover and for Kenshin. "I remember, awhile ago I was walking down the road in the forest when I was attacked by a creature, a gigantic snake. I would have died if it hadn't been for a strange, horse like creature. It spoke to me, and said its name was Dogma." Saitoh said aloud to his younger companion. "Do you think the deity that spoke to us was him?"  
  
"Could be, but I doubt." Aoshi replied. "The only creature I heard whose name was Dogma was a demon who often took the form of a horse to disguise himself. He's the Demon of Death, Saitoh, and I doubt he would want us to stop the blood shed if he thrives on the souls of the dead." Saitoh made no comment, instead, he let his mind wander back to the attack from the snake, which Dogma the horse creature had called a basilisk.  
  
* "You're lucky that you didn't look into its eyes and only focused on its head for its next move." * Saitoh remembered him say. * "Anyone who looks into the eyes of a basilisk would have met a sudden and incurable death." *  
  
*He might have been a demon, but he saved my life.* Saitoh thought to himself. *But if he is the Demon of Death, why does he want us to stop the bloodshed?*  
  
* * *  
  
Yahiko walked down the street towards the medicine woman's stand where Kikyou had told him to meet up with Kenshin. The wind was beginning to pick up and many of the shoppers had left for home to warm up from the frosty days shopping. He had walked around several of the stalls with Kikyou, and thanks to her, he was able to get some pretty good bargains on some stuff he wanted. Held tightly in his arms was a brand new hakama gi, which he had his eye on since he arrived in the market place. It was still big for him, but he was willing to wait until he got bigger to wear it. "Yahiko!" Yahiko looked up towards the voice to see Kenshin and an old woman walking towards him, both with grave looks on their faces.  
  
"You heard about the news too Kenshin?" Yahiko asked, not surprised at the look of shock on Kenshin's face. "Before you even ask, I met up with a girl named Kikyou of the Nomad Wolves. We became friends and while we had a drink at the Akabeko, she told me of the war." Yahiko explained, tightening the grip on his new hakama gi. "I wish there was someway we could help Kenshin."  
  
"Yahiko, I decided to put aside my vow." Yahiko's head shot up. "That's right, for this time only, I'm going to kill again."  
  
"But, you can't do that!" Yahiko protested. "What about us? If you kill again, you might be permanently taken over by the Battousai! You might even leave us! Kenshin, I just can't let you do that!" Yahiko's eyes filled with tears as he stared into the set lavender eyes of Kenshin. But no matter how Yahiko cried, Kenshin's mind was made up, and Yahiko, even though he didn't want to admit it, finally caved in. "OK, if that's what you want, fine. But how are you going to tell Kaoru?"  
  
Kenshin's once set eyes now had a twinge of sadness in them. "That is something, I wish you didn't bring up at the moment, that I don't." 


	5. Explinations and Tears

Chapter 5: Explanations and Tears  
  
Kenshin and Yahiko made their way silently through the dispersing crowd, hoping to some how mask their uneasiness from Kaoru and the others until Kenshin could put into words what he was doing. Yahiko was just in shock and was trying to cope with what Kenshin had told him. *That's right, for this time only, I'm going to kill again.* The quote kept ringing in Yahiko's ear, tormenting him, teasing him, until perhaps Yahiko went mad with sadness and grief. Kenshin could sense the young boy's tormented thoughts as they walked down the road. He tried his best to try and talk with the boy, but all comments were answered with nothing but a simple 'yeah' or 'whatever'.  
  
"Kenshin." Kenshin looked up from the Yahiko to see Miss. Megumi standing in front him, looking worried. "Sir Ken, is something the matter?" Kenshin just forced a smile and shook his head.  
  
"Yahiko and I are just tired, that it is. There's no need to worry. Come on, let's find the others and go home." Megumi just nodded and walked next to them, still once and a while shooting worried glances at the two boys.  
  
"Kenshin, are you sure you're all right?" Megumi asked again when the others came in their range of vision. "I mean, you and Yahiko are usually talking happily, even when you two are tired, I know something is wrong." She persisted as she tried to reach through Kenshin's sudden stubborn attitude.  
  
"We can't say now. I have to wait until I am able to put what I am going to say into words." Kenshin explained, speaking with a sense of finality in his tone. Megumi was slightly shocked at the tone he used, but finally nodded her head in understanding. She soon straightened herself and put on a fake smile. Kenshin did the same, only Yahiko kept a straight face, still in shock.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kaoru greeted them cheerily, not noticing Yahiko's blank expression. "What'd you find?" Kenshin showed them an amulet he had gotten from his grandmother, which was gold and had the imprint of a wolf paw on it. What Kenshin didn't tell them that it was from his grandmother and that it was actually a medallion to show that he was helping in the war. Yahiko still didn't move when Kenshin held it up, as he wasn't there when Kenshin had gotten it. "Yahiko, what did you get? Yahiko?" Kaoru looked worriedly at her assistant, who was acting as if he hadn't heard her. "What's wrong with Yahiko, he looks as if he's seen a ghost."  
  
"Oh, he's just probably tired." Kenshin lied, putting on a fake smile. "We better head home, that we should." And without another word, Kenshin started to lead Yahiko towards home. The others, slightly confused, just shrugged and headed off in their separate directions. *How am I going to break the news?* Kenshin mused to himself as they neared the front gate. *Am I going to tell them I'm going to kill again? Maybe, I should just leave and never come back. No, Miss. Kaoru would just come looking for me like she did when I went against Jinei.* Kenshin hung his head in a weary sort of way. Yahiko was still in shock, and Kaoru was just chatting happily with Sano as they made their way through the gate. Kenshin didn't mind that Kaoru wasn't paying attention to him, in fact, he welcomed it. It gave him more time to think of what he was going to say, when he told them he would once again become, the Hitokiri Battousai.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kenshin, Yahiko, breakfast!" Kenshin slowly opened his eyes at the sound of Megumi's voice the next morning, calling to come and eat before Sano and Kaoru ate everything. Slowly he rose from his bed, his mind heavy with the thought of what he had agreed to do the other day. Two days had passed since Kenshin agreed to his grandmother's plea for help; Yahiko seemed to have finally accepted it and was acting almost normal. He had shown them the hakama gi he had gotten from Kikyou, and was now making fun of Kaoru again. Every now and then Yahiko would catch Kenshin alone when he was done with chores, and would ask if Kenshin knew what he was going to say. Every answer was always the same, no.  
  
"Kenshin! Get out here before we eat everything!" Came Kaoru's voice over the racket that the others were making as they greedily ate Megumi's wonderfully cooked food. Kenshin took a deep breathe as he formed words in his head. He would do it now; he would just wing it and see what happened. "Kenshin!"  
  
"Coming!" He called back, quickly pulling a clean gi over his head and slipped on a clean hakama on. He breathed again and stepped out onto the patio, very nervous and probably visibly shaking as he tried to pull himself together. *Here it goes.* He thought taking several calming breathes until he was no longer shaking, and stepped down from the patio. "Good morning." Kenshin said in a sad sort of voice, taking a seat next to Yahiko, who looked at Kenshin with an understanding look in his eyes. *Oh boy, I hope there won't be too much of a fuss, I don't want the neighbors to wonder what we're doing over here, that I don't.* "Um, everyone, I have a confession to make." Every stopped eating. Kenshin had a confession to make?! This was new; he never hid anything from them, ever.  
  
"What a minute," Kaoru stated, looking at Kenshin with a scary sort of look, "That's your 'I-have-something-to-say-but-I-don't-really-want-to-say- it' voice." Kenshin gulped. Well, they were right in that guess.  
  
"Let me, guess you're cheating on Kaoru with someone else, right? Miss. Megumi maybe?" Sano joked, never seeing the fist that had come his way. "OK, OK!!!" Sano cried, waving his hands as Megumi rounded up for another punch. "Let's see, Yahiko's looking a little understanding so he must know. You molest small children." *SMACK*. Everyone looked at Kenshin in shock, as he was the one who had through the bucket in Sano's direction. "OK, that's not it either. So before I get sent to Dr. Genzi's for a month, you mind telling me what's going on?"  
  
"OK," Kenshin sighed, really regretting his decision now, "well, you all remember that we went to the Nomad Wolves a few days ago, right?" Everyone nodded, but not before giving Sano a warning look. "Well, Yahiko might not have told you that we got separated from each other, as I had wondered off to look for someone whom I hadn't seen for two years." He stopped for a moment to see of everyone was still with him, and they were, wondering where Kenshin was going with this. "Well, when I was visiting with this person, she told me of a war that was going to happen between the Light Wolves, or the Nomad Wolves, and another tribe called the Shadow Wolves. This friend of mine also told me that they would be unable to defeat the Shadow Wolves because their numbers were so small compared to other tribe. Plus, the war was decided by the opposing tribe because of a rumor that was spread that the Light Wolves had killed a sacred animal that the Shadow Clan worshipped. So, out of guilt, and other reasons, I agreed.to help."  
  
"Well, that doesn't sound so bad.Wait a minute!" Megumi stated, looking at them in total shock. "I know where this is going!"  
  
"Where is it going Miss. Megumi?" Kaoru asked, looking on with anticipation.  
  
"He's going to fight in it.He's going.to kill.again." Megumi gasped out between breathes. "But, Kenshin, you can't."  
  
"I can and I will."  
  
"But Kenshin if you become the Hitokiri Battousai again." Kaoru sobbed, unable to finish her sentence, as Kenshin had stood up and started to walk away. "Kenshin Himura! Why did you agree for these people?!"  
  
"Because, that woman I told I had gone to meet, she's one of the only family I have left. She's.my grandmother, Sakura Himura. And that girl that you meet Yahiko, the one who told you of the war.She was, my little sister." Yahiko's head flew up in shock.  
  
"She's your sister?"  
  
"Yes, her name is."  
  
"Kikyou Himura." Kenshin spun around to see Kaoru taking something from the front of her kimono. "I bought this yesterday. I think that it's her." Kenshin took the object Kaoru handed him, a caricature, and slowly unfolded it. Sure enough, there were the two figures of him and Kikyou, happily joking around with each other. Kenshin nodded, folding the picture back up and handed it back to Kaoru.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll be back in a few hours; I have to go clear my head. Don't bother to come looking for me. I will come home, that I will." And with that, he walked out the front gate.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaoru was in a daze for the rest of the day, trying to convince herself that what Kenshin had said was just a dream, that he would come home and none of it ever happened. All day was the same, *He's joking, he was only puling our legs. He's coming home to stay. He'll be on his way home any minute now. Please let him be joking.* All day, every five minutes, she tried to keep herself calm as she and Yahiko did strokes with their Shinai. Finally at the end of the day, *What am I fooling, he's really going to do it.* So, in a desperate attempt to calm herself enough until Kenshin got home, she decided to go for a walk.  
  
As she walked down a rarely taken road, not that it was filled with bandits or anything; Kaoru could swear she could hear strains of a song coming from nearby.  
  
*Haritsumeta yumi no  
  
Furueru tsuru yo  
  
Tsuki no hikari ni zawameku  
  
Omae no kokoro*  
  
It was a woman's voice, as far as Kaoru could tell, and it was very beautiful. Out of curiosity, Kaoru decided to follow it to see who was singing it.  
  
*Togisumasareta yaiba no utsukushii  
  
Sono kissaki ni yoku nita  
  
Sonata no yokogao*  
  
The song continued to get louder as Kaoru neared the river. And even though the singer was different, Kaoru swore she had heard that song before, sung within the walls of home. *It might be Kikyou, or Grandmother Sakura. Well, I guess I'll finally be able to meet them.*  
  
*Kanashimi to ikari ni hisomu  
  
Makoto no kokoro wo shiru wa mori no sei  
  
Mononoke-tachi dake  
  
Mononoke-tachi dake*  
  
Kaoru started to run faster towards the singing, the song ringing through her ears, as she tried to remember who had been singing it. *Kenshin. He sang it! It definitely must be Kikyou or Sakura.* The singing soon stopped, but Kaoru didn't need it anymore, for she stopped at the bank, and looked down to see a red headed girl sitting on the log that Kenshin usually sat on to think. Timidly, Kaoru walked down the steep embankment and stood behind the young woman, wondering what she was going to say to her. "Uh, Miss. Kikyou?" That obviously must have been her, as the young woman slowly turned around.  
  
"Yes?" Kaoru gasped. She did look like Kenshin! Red hair, lavender eyes, same innocent sound to her voice. This was Kenshin's sister alright. "Oh, are you Miss. Kaoru Kamiya?" Kikyou added, standing up. Kaoru nodded, overly impressed by this girl's beauty. "Of course you must be her; Yahiko described you to a fault. You're actually prettier then he said."  
  
"He called me an old, ugly hag then." Kaoru said a sound of distaste on her voice. Kikyou reaction was totally different then what she was expecting though.  
  
"Oh no, in fact, he said you were very pretty." Kaoru was taken aback.  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Oh yes, he said he was jealous of you because you were so good with a sword." Kikyou replied, beckoning for Kaoru to take a seat next to her on the log. "But he didn't want to say anything about how you looked in front of Kenshin, anything to make Kenshin think he had competition anyway." She added quickly, hoping not to make Kaoru feel bad.  
  
Kaoru just snickered and waved a hand. "You're just saying that."  
  
"No, I'm not; I'm telling you what Yahiko told me." Kaoru couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"He thinks Kenshin has a crush on me?"  
  
"Not 'thinks', he 'knows'. That's what he said." Kikyou stood up and rubbed her arms. "Come one, I'll take you home. I was actually taking to Kenshin before you arrived, and he went home about three minutes before you came." Kaoru stood up, shivering from the crisp, winter evening air. Kikyou looked at Kaoru a minute, and then removed her wolf skin cape from her shoulders. "Here," She said, handing it to Kaoru, "it'll keep you warm."  
  
"Oh, I can't possibly. Won't you get cold?" Kaoru asked, taking the cloak and draping it over her shoulders.  
  
"No, I'm good. It's just until I get you home. I can survive, I'm a big girl, tie my own hakama and everything." Kaoru laughed. Now she saw why Yahiko liked her, and why Kenshin was willing to risk his vow to save her. As they made their way towards Kaoru's home, Kikyou broke the silence. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Asked Kaoru, confused.  
  
"For taking Kenshin away. I could tell when I mentioned him you looked rather happy for a moment. I hope he makes you happy. God knows, I want him to be happy, and finally be at peace with himself, because of her."  
  
"Who's 'her'?" Kaoru asked, perplexed at what Kikyou was saying.  
  
"I don't know the whole story; you might have to wait for Shinta to tell you when he's ready. I don't think he would what me to talk about Tomoe to you until he knew that you trusted him."  
  
"Shinta?"  
  
"That was Kenshin's name before the slave traders, who took care of him after our parents died, were killed by murders and thieves. The man who raised him afterwards decided to call him Kenshin instead because he thought Shinta was too soft for a warrior, which he raised him to be." Kaoru was silent. So, Kenshin was really Shinta. She would have to keep a note on that.  
  
* * *  
  
*knock knock knock* Kaoru knocked softly on Kenshin's door, a tray of tea for two in her hands. "Kenshin?" The door slowly slid open to reveal a very worn out Kenshin, his eyes slightly droopy and a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Miss. Kaoru," Kenshin stated a note of happiness in his voice, "please come in. Pardon the mess." He stood to the side of the doorway to allow Kaoru inside, and closed the door behind her. "I'm really sorry about all this Miss. Kaoru, about the war and everything, that I am."  
  
"There's no need to apologize." Kaoru said, sitting down and pouring the tea. "I met with Miss. Kikyou today." Kenshin sat down next to her. "She's a really nice girl. I can see why she's your sister, Kenshin." She handed him a cup of tea and settled down with her own cup. "Might as well have one drink together before you go." Kenshin, didn't say anything, just sipped his tea quietly. "I hope it's good, I tried really hard this time not to mess it up. Miss. Megumi's making dinner, so you don't have to worry about me getting out of here soon."  
  
"Miss. Kaoru," Kenshin said, taking another sip from his cup, "let's have dinner together, just you and I." Kaoru raised her head from her cup and looked at Kenshin, who was staring back at her. "I want to make sure that I got in some conversation with you before I leave is all." Kaoru nodded in understanding, and when she heard Megumi call them for supper, she got up to retrieve their dinner.  
  
* * *  
  
Dinner was quiet that evening except for the chewing noises made by both Kaoru and Kenshin as they dined on Megumi's wonderful cooking. "It's nice to have Miss. Megumi cook for us these days, that it is." Kenshin stated as he chewed on some of the basso* he was given. "Not that I don't like your cooking Miss. Kaoru, because I love your cooking. I'm just glad you're able to take a break from cooking for awhile, that I am."  
  
"There's no need to apologize Kenshin." Kaoru replied. "But I hope to have either Tae or Megumi teach me how to cook before you get home." Kaoru slowly started eating her basso and grated radish. From the corner of her eye, she could tell that Kenshin was thinking something over, but she put it out of her mind.  
  
"I look forward to your cooking when I return. And no matter what, I'll always love it, as much as the person who made it." Kaoru almost choked as her head shot up to look at Kenshin, who was smiling back at her with a loving look in his eyes. He slowly raised his hand and ran it over her cheek, running his fingers through her hair and caressing her face with his hand. Kaoru didn't move an inch while he did this, put before he could move in closer, her eyes filled with tears and she turned away.  
  
"Eat your dinner, it's.getting cold." Kenshin lowered his hand and watched as Kaoru wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just can't really hold it in right now, and I don't want to break down." Kaoru confessed, on the edge of tears.  
  
"It's alright, finish dinner. Afterward, I'll take the dishes back and get some more tea, how does that sound?" Kenshin heard a small 'OK' from Kaoru before he returned to his meal, every now and then looking at Kaoru out of the corner of his eye.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Basso is a type of fish. I don't really know where it originated, but it looks a lot like the fish that the Kenshin-gumi usually eats. It's usually steamed and served with parsley, but that's here in America. If you ever get the chance, try the stuff, it's pretty good.  
  
*Another note: All of you are probably wondering where I got the song. It's actually the ending theme to the movie Princess Mononoke, which is also the inspiration to the Nomad Wolves, their culture and their clothing. I was trying to find a Japanese song that was pretty and that matched more with the time period. (In other words, I didn't want to use songs from Zoids.)  
  
Now that I am done ranting about a fish and other things, I would like to thank all of the reviewers who reviewed my fic and are making it even more popular then my currently popular Zoids fic, "The Queen Arrives: The Battle with the Red Phoenix". And especially to my biggest fan, The Black Blade Liger X. May your fics live on and totally rock! 


	6. Deity Unmasked

Chapter 6: Deity Unmasked  
  
Kenshin awoke the next morning to find Kaoru snuggled up next to him, her head resting on his chest. All Kenshin could remember was that instead of bringing back just tea, he had also brought back to his room some sake to calm Kaoru down as she had finally started to cry after dinner. Kaoru, however, had a little bit too much to drink and had passed out. Kenshin, because of this, saw it fit to have her sleep in his arms that night, so that way Kaoru could be as close to him as possible before he left. He still held her as tightly as possible as he had been the night before. Her head was cradled in his neck and he could feel her soft, warm breathe running down his neck and chest. He didn't want to move, for fear of disturbing her and losing that nice feeling of her cuddled next to him. The blanket he had wrapped around them had fallen off of his shoulders and onto the floor, letting the morning chill envelope his shoulders.  
  
"Ugh.My head." Kenshin snapped out of his dream world and looked down towards his chest were Kaoru was resting to find her gripping her head and her eyes tightly shut as if to block out the light. "Uh.Kenshin?" Kaoru opened her eyes to find herself resting against Kenshin and him looking down at her.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head," Kenshin said cheerily, hugging her tighter against him, "how'd ya sleep?" Kaoru was having trouble really grasping what was happening but she didn't really answer. Her head hurt from the thought of Kenshin leaving her alone and buried her face into his chest and started to cry. "Don't cry Kaoru, I'm not going to leave you right this moment, that I'm not. That's why I decided to let you sleep in my arms last night, so you could be close to me if that was what you wanted." Kaoru just cried harder, because, that was what she wanted. She reached up and gripped Kenshin's shoulders tightly and forced herself to look up at him.  
  
"Kenshin, I don't want you to go." Kaoru sobbed as Kenshin lowered his head and pressed his forehead to hers. "I.I." Kaoru was beginning to stammer; unaware that Kenshin's right hand had risen from its resting spot on Kaoru's left shoulder and was slowly making its way to her cheek.  
  
"It's OK, go ahead and say it." Kenshin encouraged, resting his hand finally on her cheek.  
  
"I.love you." Kaoru finally spat out, a new wave of tears threatening to overcome her. But before she could cry out, she felt a pair of warm lips press against hers. Kenshin was kissing her, and she didn't even expect it. His lips were warm and soft, and he wasn't too bad of a kisser either. His kiss was more in the process of exploring the curve of her mouth then sucking the air out of her lungs. Kaoru fell into his kiss, opening her mouth wider, allowing him to explore her mouth with his tongue. Without knowing what she was doing, Kaoru started to slide her hand underneath the collar of Kenshin's gi, but was stopped with Kenshin pulled away from their kiss and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Now, now, Kaoru no hentai." Kenshin chuckled as he pulled her closer. "I don't want to have babies yet, that I don't." Kaoru laughed, and it felt good. She was lying in the arms of the man she loved, he had made her laugh, and they had just shared their first kiss. She wished that moment could last forever, but her dream world was shattered when Kenshin looked up and went red in the face. "Mi. Miss. Megumi!" Kaoru stiffened and also went red as she turned around to face a stunned female doctor holding a tray of their breakfast. "Uh.uh.well.I can explain.geez this is awkward." Kenshin stammered, and Kaoru had to agree, for this wasn't what she had in mind for that morning, to be caught kissing one of her borders by a woman who loved Kenshin as well. "Oh boy."  
  
"Sir.Ken.I'm sorry.I.uh." Megumi stammered before coming to grips with herself and sat the tray down. "Well, I guess. I didn't see anything. You and Miss. Kaoru were just talking. Don't worry, if anyone asks, I'll say nothing happened." Both Kenshin and Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief, for they knew now that Megumi was on their side. "But," she warned, "I would be more careful. What if it was Sano or Yahiko who walked in and not me?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Both of them chanted, now getting up off of the floor to eat their breakfast.  
  
* * *  
  
It was quiet for the rest of the morning as Kaoru and Kenshin did their usual chores. Every so often, Kenshin would wonder off to another part of the dojo to practice with his sword to get ready for the war, and Kaoru, upon seeing this, allowed him to use the main dojo for practice. "I'll train Yahiko out here today; you work on your skills in the dojo." She had said, pointing with her Shinai at the dojo.  
  
"But that's your dojo, Miss. Kaoru. I have no right to work to get ready to kill in a place that teaches a sword technique that protects, that I don't."  
  
"Are you my lover or not, you can use the dojo. Now get your butt in there!" And that was the end of that. Kenshin worked in the dojo all day, and Kaoru and Yahiko worked outside in the sun for the day.  
  
* * *  
  
When Kenshin and the others were finished with their practice that day, Dr. Genzi came over, with Suzume and Ayame tagging along. "Hello! How is everyone?" He called, waving happily along with the two girls as he neared the dojo. "Well, now. Do you people have plans for dinner?" Dr. Genzi asked as the girls ran over to Kenshin and Kaoru. "Because if you didn't I was wondering if you would all like to come over to the Akabeko with us and Sano and have some beef stew. And we even have guests who are joining us as well."  
  
"Beef Stew, I'm in!" Cried Yahiko, thrusting his fist in the air for emphasis. All the others quickly agreed, and after Yahiko, Kenshin, and Kaoru freshened up, they all headed down. Upon arrival, they were met by Dr. Genzi's other guests, which of course Sano and Megumi, but also Kikyou, Sakura, and surprisingly, Aoshi Shinomori and Saitoh. "What are you doing here?" Asked Yahiko upon seeing Saitoh, who looked rather smug as the Kenshin-gumi filed forward.  
  
"I'm partners with Aoshi for a special mission." Saitoh replied angrily. "I can't say anything more about it."  
  
"Aoshi won't even tell me about it, and I'm his fiancée." Whined Kikyou, feigning a hurt look, which she shot at Aoshi. Aoshi in turn, blushed feverishly and started to look uncomfortable. "But then again, my Tarot cards did warn me that I would have a lover who would refuse to tell me something. I just hope it's NOT ANOTHER WOMAN, Mr. Oniwaban!"  
  
"Jesus Kikyou, keep it down!" Aoshi begged, turning an even deeper shade of red. "In town I'm known as Yoshito Yasuhara. No one's supposed to know I'm the leader of the Oniwaban!" Aoshi stated in a frantic whisper. Kikyou just smiled.  
  
"Ya know, you're kinda cute when you're all frantic like that!" Kikyou laughed, turning a soft pink at the attention she was getting from everyone. "Well, let's stop arguing about our love life and get some food, I'm hungry!" Kikyou proclaimed, beckoning to the door.  
  
"I'm with you on that Kikyou, let's go!" Sano groaned, leaning on Kenshin and grabbing his own stomach for emphasis.  
  
"Oh boy, here we go. The goon squad found a new one." Megumi whispered to Kaoru, who took it as half funny and half insulting.  
  
"Hey, for your information, Miss. Kikyou's a really nice gal. And I think Sano needs to be called something stronger then 'goon'." Kaoru laughed, blushing and taking hold of Kenshin's arm.  
  
"How about 'Bumbling Idiot'?"  
  
"That works." Both women laughed as they entered the café, and Kenshin couldn't help but laugh along. It was nice that Kaoru wasn't sad anymore, and it was even better that he was surrounded by friends that night, as he didn't tell them he was leaving at the end of that week for training. "Hey, Kenshin, are you alright?" Asked Kaoru as they all sat down at their usual booth.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, that I am. I was just glad that I'll be able to be surrounded by friends tonight before I leave, that I was. Although, Saitoh being here kinda got rid of that warm fuzzy feeling, that it did." Kaoru and Megumi laughed at Kenshin's joke. At least he was acting a little bit more like himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Yahiko slurped down that last of his beef stew. It had to be the best that Tae had made so far and the loud burp from Sano, which was soon followed by a loud slap from Miss. Megumi, proved it. "That was great!" Yahiko stated, putting down his bowl. "I'm so full I could burst!"  
  
"Make that two." Kenshin said, picking his teeth out with a tooth pick. It had been a good pot of beef stew, which made him impatient for Tae to teach Kaoru how to cook before he would return from war. He flicked his toothpick into his bowl and leaned back against the wall. "Well then, this was a lovely little feast, that it was."  
  
"Yes it was," answered Aoshi, who was kinda glad to be in the company of such a lively group, "I hope I'll be able to join you in the future."  
  
"Well, let's hope if you're going to be a brother-in-law hopefully in the future." Kenshin replied, shooting Aoshi a smile as Suzume became distracted by a small bug that was crawling on the booth next to where she was sitting. While the others were talking she slowly followed it towards the edge, unaware that she was that close to the edge until it was too late. With a scream, she fell forward. "Suzume!" Kenshin cried, diving forward to try and catch the young girl before she hit the floor. But a hand reached out and grabbed her before Kenshin was able to get even within a foot of Suzume.  
  
"Uh oh kiddo, you don't want to hurt yourself. You should be a little more careful." Said a rather pleasant young man dressed in black as he lifted Suzume onto the booth once again. "And before you people even say anything, you don't need to thank me; it's all in a days work!"  
  
"Oh, but we must. You saved her!" Replied Dr. Genzi as he stood up and took Suzume in his arms. The man smiled and nodded. He was different then most people would see in Tokyo, his face was more American the Japanese, but he spoke Japanese as if he was pure. He was tall, handsome, had dark eyes and wavy deep red hair. Kenshin could tell by the build his neck, which was muscular and was the only part of skin besides his face showing, was that this man was extremely muscular. "By the way young man," Dr. Genzi continued, "what is your name?"  
  
The man frowned slightly, as if in disgust of the answer he was about to give, but he shrugged it off and replied, "The name's Hiltz. And I'm here at the moment on business." He added, brushing off some lint on his cloak.  
  
"Well, we won't keep you, that we won't. Thank you again for helping Suzume." Kenshin answered, bowing to Hiltz in a respectful manner.  
  
"Actually, I believe my business in with someone in your party." Hiltz said, seating himself next to Kenshin. "And I already know who. Let's see," Hiltz added, turning his full gaze upon Kenshin, "red hair, cross shaped scar on left cheek, and lavender eyes. Yes, you must be Kenshin Himura; I have a message for you." Hiltz reached into his pocket to reveal an envelope that had the name 'Himura Kenshin' scrawled across the front in crisp, clean handwriting. "Now then, be sure to read that completely alone and the letter will tell you the rest. Now that I have that accomplished, I hope to see you all in the future." And with a bow, Hiltz stood up and left.  
  
"Interesting fellow." Dr. Genzi commented as Kenshin looked at the envelope. "Say Kenshin, your name."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"On the envelope. It's not writing in katakana, it's writing in some other language. How do you know that the letter is for you and that young man didn't make a mistake?"  
  
"It's simple." Kenshin answered. "Its English letters and I've been able to read English since I was two." Kenshin then quickly pocketed the letter. "Now, then anyone up for dessert?"  
  
* * *  
  
Kenshin sat alone in his room that night, his eyes roving over the familiar words of the English language as he read the letter that Hiltz had given him earlier that evening. ".And I wish to meet you at the edge of the forest that is underneath the moon when the clocks toll ten times. You may come alone or with a friend, but this friend must be someone you trust above all others in order to be able to meet with me. I await you at the stroke of ten, thank you. Signed, Lord Dogma." Kenshin read aloud to himself in English as he sipped a cup of tea that Miss. Kaoru had given him to drink while he read. Aoshi was staying over that night with them, first to apologize to Megumi of all the hell he caused her, to be able to have a place to stay while he was in town, and to be able to get to know his future brother-in-law a little better. As such, everyone was in the main dining room, having some conversation while Kenshin read his letter, and he would join them as soon as he was done. "It seems this 'Dogma' wishes to speak with me." Kenshin said aloud to himself, refolding the letter and placing it back in the envelope. A soft knock stirred him back to his senses.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kenshin sighed, it was only Aoshi. He must have been tired and decided to go to bed early that night, beings he was staying in Kenshin's room. "Are you done?"  
  
"Yes, in fact I was just about to go into the dining room." Kenshin replied as Aoshi pushed open the door. "The futon is over there in the left corner." Kenshin pointed to the opposite end of the room from where he was sitting, and he got up to leave. "Good night."  
  
"Good night Kenshin-sama." Kenshin was slightly taken aback by Aoshi's reply, but didn't really say something back beings they had fought together against Shishio and that Aoshi was going to be Kikyou's husband. He put the thought from his head and made his way to the dining room.  
  
* * *  
  
It was pitch black as Kenshin and Kaoru slowly made their way to the forest, following the river and the dirt road. Kaoru was tightly gripping Kenshin's hand as they made their way past deformed shadows made by the trees in the cold winter wind. "It's scary out here, Kenshin. Tell me again why you wanted to bring me out here." Kaoru stated, clutching Kenshin's hand tighter as the cold wind whipped her hair.  
  
"I was told to bring a friend I truly trusted above all others. And I didn't really want to come alone." Kenshin replied, smiling as he held Kaoru's hand tighter as well, giving her a sense of security. "Now then, we're almost there." Kaoru raised her head to see the moon over a section of the forest, their meeting place with Dogma. "It's sorta spooky looking, that it is." Kenshin said, now pulling Kaoru along, trying to make it before the moon went behind a cloud. "I hope Lord Dogma is already there so we don't have to wait in the dark, that we don't." Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they reached the meeting place, and allowed themselves to rest on a flat rock nearby.  
  
"That was defiantly a long walk." Kaoru said, wiping sweat from the back of her neck from the heat of her coat and from her increased body heat from the hike. "It's a good thing we were able to get here finally and rest." Kenshin nodded and took some rice balls out of his pocket, handing one to Kaoru before sinking his teeth into another. "It's kinda nice being able to sit here in the dark with you Kenshin, all alone, nobody to bother us." In the distance, barely being heard by the two as they talked the ringing of the clock tower as it began to chime the hour.1. "Just sitting here, eating rice balls." .2. "Not a care in world." .3.4.5. "Then again, I wish there wouldn't be a war." .6.7.8. "Then, you'd be with me Kenshin." ..9. Kaoru leaned forward and she and Kenshin shared a loving kiss.10.  
  
"Hello there."  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
Both flew away from each other and turned around to come face to face with a gigantic black horse. Kaoru had no idea what kind of horse this was; she'd never seen a breed like him. But Kenshin did. Some of the Nomad Wolves raised these horses, which they had brought back from trips to Spain in Europe. It was an Andalusian, a magnificent beast which was once used as a war horse in medieval times. He was a stocky one, like a knight's horse, with a silky black coat, mane and tail. His wavy mane and tail were long against his hind legs and thick, graceful neck. He had a magnificent, large head with large doe like eyes, which looked calmly into Kenshin's own. A black onyx medallion in the shape of a scarab beetle hung around his neck. "I know it may be a little surprising that I'm a horse looking creature, but I bear you no harm, as a warning when I change into my true form." The horse said, sitting down and placing its front feet on the rocks surface. "Oh now where are my manners." The horse stated, waving a hoof impatiently, like a human would. "My name is Lord Dogma. Oh now I may not look like Lord at the moment, but I will soon. You must be Kenshin." Kenshin and Kaoru stared at him in shock. Lord Dogma, was a horse?! And a talking one at that. Dogma looked at both of them questioningly. "Was I interrupting something?"  
  
"Are you." Kaoru started, pointing at Dogma in disbelief, "a demon?"  
  
Dogma just kinda looked understanding for moment, a twinge of human likeness flashing in his eyes. "Well, I'm going to be point blank with that answer. But allow me to clear something up first. No matter what I am, I live souly to protect the souls of the living and the dead, and I wish no ill will against humans. So to answer your question," Dogma continued, his eyes and body beginning to change, "yes, I am." Before long, he looked like a raging monster. His eyes were no longer their soft, brown color and were now a cat like yellow with black slits for pupils. A black spiral horn jutted out from his forehead, and his head was encased in a black leather halter, adorned with the bones of small animals. Jutting out from his mouth, were two long fangs. Two, huge wings stuck out of his shoulders, almost dwarfing both Kenshin and Kaoru in their massive size. Across his chest was a black leather chest plate, also adorned in bones, these larger then the ones on his halter. And in the middle, where the scarab medallion had once hung was a round plaque, in which around the edge were hieroglyphs, Egyptian Kenshin guessed, and in the center was the most known symbol in the world, the Eye of Ra. Kenshin and Kaoru couldn't believe it. Lord Dogma was a horse demon! Kenshin now felt a little bad for dragging Kaoru along on the ride to meet with Dogma, but when he saw Kaoru's face become set with determination, he felt better.  
  
"So," Kenshin started, gripping his swords sheath, "you're a demon, what do you wish to speak with me about?" Dogma, however, wasn't listening. He was looking at Kaoru, who was looking a little uncomfortable. "Um, do you happen to have another form, that maybe we might be a little more comfortable in?" Kenshin asked, now looking a little uneasy himself.  
  
"I was just about to say something about that." Dogma stated, waving his hoof in an impatient manner. "Stay out of my head!" Kenshin laughed, and becuase of this, Kaoru relaxed and started to laugh herself. "Well now, I guess I have more form." Dogma wrapped himself up in his wings, and a couple seconds later, his wings disappeared to reveal a raven haired man with soft brown eyes dressed in what looked like deep blue English wizards robes. "Better?" Both Kenshin and Kaoru nodded, looking at him in awe as he climbed up and sat cross legged on the rocks surface, beckoning them to join him.  
  
"So," Kaoru started once she made herself comfortable on the rock face, "what did you wish to see Kenshin for Lord Dogma?" Kenshin nodded in agreement, totally confused on the fact that a horse demon wished to speak with him on something.  
  
Lord Dogma just gravely shook his head. "It's about the war. I'm the reason it's starting." Both Kenshin and Kaoru gasped in shock. "And before you even say anything, I'm not the sacred animal that was killed. There is no sacred animal." Beings both of the swordsmen were looking rather confused; Dogma took a deep breath and continued. "You see, there is a shape shifting demon that has had a grudge against me for around four thousand years. He had told one of the clan's elders that the creature they worshipped had been killed by the Light Clan, causing them to go mad. But, their creature doesn't even exist on Earth anymore. It died out on this planet around the time the great pyramids in Egypt were built. It's called the Shadow Unicorn. It only lives on my home planet of Titanis and serve under me as protectors of the souls for the Underworlds."  
  
"You mean, you rule an Underworld?" Asked Kaoru in disbelief. She was totally aghast that she was talking to the lord of a land of the dead.  
  
"Yes, now then without any more interruptions," Dogma stated warningly, looking at Kaoru with a warning look, "The Shadow Clan thought that the Shadow Unicorn still existed on this planet because they saw a type of unicorn that was close to them in color, my Death Unicorns, who collect the souls of the dead and bring them to me to be allowed." At this, a large creature stepped out of the shadows. It was a unicorn as for as Kenshin and Kaoru could see, but it was one evil looking unicorn. It had a smooth, white horn that grew from its forehead. Its body was brawny, heavily built and muscular, covered in a smooth black coat, with thick, course black mane and tail. Its eyes were truly creepy, as the whole eye was white, save for the barely visible white pupils, giving the horse an almost blind look. Kaoru didn't truly feel uncomfortable until the unicorn began to speak a strange language to Dogma, showing razor sharp teeth along with the regular grinding molars. But the language the unicorn was beautiful, calming Kaoru. It sounded as if the unicorn was singing, its words molding together in a harmony of words.  
  
*"Hytho xene crematen zeno-bremen," Said the unicorn to Dogma, who nodded his head in understanding as the unicorn continued to speak. *"Grem xenith bellock remnogen canosey demontey."  
  
*"Thenen zeen tane henoth. Bella denos begem." Dogma answered, patting the unicorn on the nose. "Kenshin, Kaoru, this is one of my faithful Death Unicorn, Xavier. He belongs to that man who gave you the letter earlier this evening."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru gasped in shock. "You mean Hiltz?"  
  
"Yes, he does," Said Hiltz as he walked up from behind Xavier, "and I've been dead for almost four thousand years." **  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
OK, Authors note time!  
  
Everyone: Oh grief!  
  
Erin: Oh come one it isn't that bad! This is where I say thank you to you people to reviewing and help clear up some crap! OK, first off, thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed for my fic! Like my friends, WolfDreamer and The Black Blade Liger X!  
  
Now then, Dogma, Kikyou, Xavier, The Death Unicorns, Shadow Unicorns, Sakura, Light Wolves and all other wolf clans belong to me and me alone!!  
  
*Next, time for some translations! This is supposed to be Elvish, but because the knowledge for the language is so unknown, I made up my own words.  
  
* Hytho xene crematen zeno-bremen - My Lord if I may say something  
  
* Grem xenith bellock remnogen canosey demontey - the Shadow Wolves and their allies are becoming restless, we can't waste time.  
  
* Thenen zeen tane henoth. Bella denos begem - You needed worry young warrior. Our time will come to fight.  
  
**OK, now major clear up. The character Hiltz is from the show Zoids Guardian Force. I used him in this because in a fiction I'm going to be writing for Zoids in the future it tells how Hiltz changed from bad guy to good guy after he died and was sent to Lord Dogma's underworld. The whole Raven against Dogma thing was actually started because of him and Prozen.  
  
***Another note. Could someone please tell me other Japanese names! I need names like last names and first names because I'm running out. Plus I need nicknames like chan, san, niisan, koishi, and anata. Sad thing is, even though I used it, I don't know what Sama means. If someone would be kind enough please let me know because I don't take Japanese I take Spanish. 


	7. The First Sign of Hatred

Chapter 7: The First Signs of Anger  
  
Kaoru's head was swimming when she woke up in what was supposed to be Kenshin's futon in his room the next morning. Fortunately, Kenshin was sleeping propped up against the wall with his sword resting on his shoulder, and Kaoru was fully dressed. "Good morning." Kaoru's blood ran ice cold as she raised her head to face Hiltz, leaning against the wall opposite Kenshin, looking at her with a huge wolf of many colors next to him. "You needn't be worried, I may be dead because I was a terrorist on my home planet, but like your lover I made a vow to never kill again, to repent for my sins. Besides, the dead can't really hurt you." Hiltz said, rising from the ground, walked over and kneeled down next to Kaoru. "People are only afraid of us because death is something that isn't really understood. The dead are associated with things that can kill, so therefore, people think that the dead can kill. Not true."  
  
Kaoru gulped, but held her ground as her blue eyes stared hard into Hiltz's red ones. "Then if the dead are able to travel back to the Living World, how come we are still unable to understand it, when the dead is able to walk amongst us in flesh and bone?" Kaoru asked, her hands clutching the blanket of the futon tightly.  
  
Hiltz frowned slightly, his eyes going soft for a moment. "Because, the dead of a certain planet cannot return to their world in flesh, their souls must inhibit the body of another of their kind in order to travel amongst the living of their world." Hiltz explained, taking out a long pipe and began to smoke it. "Of course, this happens on rare occasions. Our Lord Dogma must find a body for that person, a body that has lost its soul in order for that other person's soul to inhibit the body. This wolf," Hiltz added, pointing to the wolf behind him "was once a man you knew."  
  
"Then who was he then?" Kaoru asked, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"He was a man you once knew, as Hanya." Kaoru's breath caught in her chest. It was Hanya of the Oniwaban?! She couldn't believe that a man she had seen killed over a year ago was sitting in front of her as a wolf. The wolf did not seem to resemble Hanya at all, but a normal wild wolf. Its eyes were a deep brown where Hanya had white eyes, and its fur was that of many colors. Flecks of blue, red, black, white, grey, brown, all over its body, on a base coat of shimmering white fur. "I see you do not believe me Miss. Kaoru." Hiltz chuckled, raising himself up and beckoning the wolf to him. "This might help you realize."  
  
"It's impossible, it can't be Hanya, because."  
  
*Because you saw me die?* Echoed Hanya's voice in her head, finishing her sentence. Kaoru jumped at the familiar sound of Hanya's voice. She stared deep into the wolf's eyes, down into its very soul. It was Hanya, it was him. *Just because you saw us die, doesn't mean that we are truly dead, bodies may be no longer among the living, but our souls live on to protect our leader.*  
  
"Aoshi is no longer the leader of Oniwabanshuu, Misao is. She proclaimed herself Leader after Aoshi had terribly injured the Old Man in Kyoto intentionally before Kenshin went against Shishio." Kaoru explained, patting Hanya on the head. "Aoshi seemed to only have revenge on Kenshin on his mind and the Old Man thought him unsuitable to lead the group anymore, so they fought, and the Old Man was defeated."  
  
*I see, I knew that Aoshi would see that our deaths were the Battousai's fault and go after him like he promised.* Hanya replied sadly, raising his wolfen head and licking Kaoru's hand. *I wish there was a way to speak with him, to be able to let him know that we are still alive in a way, but we are not allowed to speak with him now that we are dead to this world.* Hanya lowered his head in a sad way as if he was pining, making small whimpering sounds in grief and sadness. *We are only able to speak to you as you are one of the people who have seen Lord Dogma for who he is, so therefore, you have a connection with the Underworld and is able to speak to us.* Kaoru nodded in understanding, although slightly lost. All this information was overflowing her mind, and she was beginning to get a headache. Not something she wanted to get this early in the morning.  
  
"Miss. Kaoru, Hiltz, good morning." Kaoru turned around smiling to face the happy samurai who was now looking at her. "I hope you both got a good night sleep." Kenshin got up from his spot against the wall and stretched, his sword leaning against the wall where Kenshin had once lay. "Now then, why don't we all get some breakfast." Kenshin walked over and helped Kaoru to her feet while Hiltz muttered something to Hanya, you made an agreeing bark and bolted out through the doorway, which he was able to push open with his nose. "Coming Hiltz?" Kenshin asked, picking up his sword and putting it in a corner so it was hidden in shadow.  
  
"Coming, coming. I'm going to go use the bathroom first." Hiltz yawned and stretched. "I'm not entirely used to outhouses mind you. On my home planet, we had indoor plumbing. But I'm not complaining, I guess is slower in developing then Zi."  
  
"Zi, is that the name of your planet?" Kaoru asked as she and Kenshin began to fold up the futon, and laying the sakabato on top. Hiltz nodded and walked out the door. Kaoru sighed. "I wonder what Zi is like."  
  
"After you passed out last night and I had my meeting with Dogma, Hiltz and I got into a conversation." Kenshin stated, ushering Kaoru out and closing the door behind himself as he walked out. "He told me that Earth and Zi were a lot different. Zi's technology is much more advanced then Earth's, but it's a desert planet. It has more sand and gravel on it then forests and trees. But it still has its oceans." Kenshin and Kaoru made there way to the main dining room where Yahiko was talking to Hiltz about Hiltz's sword and bow.  
  
"That bow is finely made. It looks like it took forever to make." Yahiko said, holding the bow in his hands, marveling at the unique craftsmanship and the lightness of the bow. "The designs are the coolest I've ever seen. I think I've seen designs similar to these in a book somewhere."  
  
"Was it a book on ancient Ireland?" Hiltz asked, taking the bow from Yahiko and laying it down at his side.  
  
"Yeah it was, the designs I think were called Cell-tick." Yahiko answered, trying to get the pronunciation of the word right. But by the look on Hiltz's face it wasn't.  
  
"You pronounced it wrong, it's pronounced Celtic, like it has a 'K' at the beginning, and not a 'C'." Hiltz corrected, taking a sip of some tea Yahiko had brewed when he got up that morning. Hiltz remained quiet as Kenshin went off to start breakfast and Kaoru sat down next to Hiltz, picking up the copy of the newspaper that Yahiko had brought in when his friend, Sanjou came for a quick visit that morning. Hiltz was calmly reading over her shoulder. "Hmm, looks like Kenshin isn't the only manslayer to be called to battle. It seems the military finally opened their damned eyes and saw the danger of letting the Light Wolves die at the hands of the Shadow Wolves." Hiltz smirked and took another sip of his tea. "Are you still upset that Kenshin will be going to war Kaoru? Or are you over that?"  
  
It took Kaoru a few good minutes to answer, not really sure about what she should say. "I guess I'm not. If Kenshin wishes to fight then that's his own choice. I can't choose for him, besides, it's for the sake of his sister and grandmother." Kaoru folded the newspaper and placed it on the table, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "But I wish there wasn't going to be a war. I wish Kenshin would be able to stay here. with me." Kaoru didn't speak anymore in fear that she would be over come by tears.  
  
Hiltz raised his hand and placed it on Kaoru's shoulder, Yahiko doing the same on Kaoru's other side. "Don't worry Miss. Kaoru, I know how you feel. As I too made a vow never to kill again, my wife Kimonodea was worried that if I killed again I would become the terrorist I once was. I however swore never to kill another human being again. The only things I would kill were animals for food and the occasional enemy who were a different race then I. Take demons for example," Hiltz said as Kaoru raised her head to face him, "I only kill them and the creatures that are just as bad. As long as I follow those guidelines, I can still kill without harming anyone, and I will be able to repent for my sins by saving lives by killing the demons that harm humans and their kin." Kaoru seemed uplifted by this. Maybe if she was able to get Kenshin to make guidelines of who he should kill, and he followed that like he followed his vow of not killing, maybe Kenshin would be more at peace with himself.  
  
"Do you think," Kaoru started, anxiety building in her voice, "that if Kenshin had guidelines like those, he would be less likely to become the Battousai?" Hiltz shrugged, giving Kaoru a somewhat straight answer, but she wasn't satisfied. She would have to talk to Kenshin about it.  
  
* * *  
  
It was later that afternoon. The sun was strangely becoming hot in the winter afternoon as Kaoru and Kenshin took their now traditional daily walk through Tokyo. Sano and Yahiko were visiting Sano's friend at the far side of town and Hiltz had returned to where Dogma was staying during his stay on Earth. Kenshin was being especially quiet that afternoon after getting a letter from Kikyou, saying that the Shadow Wolves had ransacked a section of Tokyo. Now Kenshin and Kaoru were on their way to meet with Kikyou and Sakura at the Akabeko. "Seems everything is going by so fast since you agreed to enter the war Kenshin." Kaoru stated, turning the corner to the Akabeko.  
  
"It does seem like it, that it does." Kenshin answered, before falling silent for the rest of the journey. Kaoru didn't like it when Kenshin fell silent like this. She always felt as if he was becoming closer to being the Battousai every time. They entered the Akabeko, and after nodding a hello to Tae, Kenshin lead Kaoru to a booth in the far corner of the tavern. Sitting quietly there was Aoshi, Kikyou, and Sakura, all looking very pleased to see Kenshin and very worried at the same time. "Hello everyone, I can see you're upset about this attack." Kenshin said in greeting as he and Kaoru took a seat on Aoshi's right.  
  
Kikyou nodded, looking very nervous and slightly jumpy at sudden noises in the inn. "That's right; I was involved in that attack. Shadow Wolves just burst in from nowhere, killing six of the twelve Wolves I was with." Kikyou said shakily. "They weren't an ordinary bunch of guys. They seemed more blood lust and had a huge desire to kill or rape. Luckily, Aoshi came by and killed several of them before they could do anything to me."  
  
"That's right, nobody hurts my little flower." Aoshi stated in a threatening voice, his eyes going as cold as his voice. "I was on my way over to where the attack happened to retrieve Kikyou for lunch when I saw her in that fight."  
  
"So that's why you're so jumpy." Kaoru pointed out, now noticing Kikyou's slightly ruined metal state. "You shouldn't worry, both Aoshi and Kenshin will be able to protect you here, and by the looks of it," Kaoru looked around at the occupants of the other booths, "practically half of the police force is here." Kaoru, however, had a bad feeling that the other half was trying to find the rest of the group that had attacked Kikyou and her comrades. "So, Kikyou, do you know why they attacked?"  
  
Kikyou nodded, still slightly nervous. "Yes, they wanted to show off their new improved skills for the war, and they wanted to bring a message to the Light Wolves." Kaoru nodded in encouragement, which made Kikyou feel slightly better. "They told me to say this. 'Watch out Light Wolves, your days are numbered. In three weeks time, you will die in your own blood. May this be a warning to you, and that you may take heed, as well as your fellow clans, never kill our sacred animal, or you will all burn in hell.'"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N Time!  
  
Everyone: Not again!  
  
Erin: I THOUGH WE ALREADY DISCUSSED THIS!! Now then, once again, I wish to clear some things up.  
  
*I forgot to add in my last authors note. The name Aoshi had taken to hide his identity in the last chapter, Yoshito Yasuhara, is actually the name of Aoshi's Japanese voice actor. I know, shallow and slightly stupid, but I DON'T TAKE JAPANESE SO DON'T SUE ME!!  
  
**Secondly, Celtic is the ancient art form of early Ireland. If you haven't figured it out yet, it was the inspiration for the Elvish designs in "Lord of the Rings". Celtic is not pronounced "Cell-tick" but "Kel- tick", like it was spelled with a 'K' and not a 'C' like Hiltz explained to Yahiko. So, as I mentioned about Elvish design before, the designs on Hiltz's bow is Elvish. I think I'm going to be mentioning that in a later chapter.  
  
Zephyr: How can you think that you're going to do that? You're the author of the damn story!  
  
Erin: I haven't thought the whole story through you baka! OK, enough of my ranting, later! 


	8. New Girlfriends vs Old Girlfriends

Chapter 8: New Girlfriends vs. Old Girlfriends  
  
Yahiko walked down the street, watching cautiously over his shoulder for any signs of Shadow Wolves. It was unusually quiet that evening, even as the sun went down and last minutes stragglers headed for home it was eerily silent, save the sound of the river and the wind rustling the tree branches. Yahiko held his Shinai tightly in his hand, almost expecting an attack at any moment. "You seem scared boy." A cold voice said behind him, causing him to turn around. Yahiko was able to see a wolf mask similar to Kikyou's and a black wolf fur cloak before the Shadow Wolf charged him. What happened next Yahiko couldn't say, for he was knocked hard on the head and passed out, just after spotting a blue and silver streak fly past him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yahiko, Yahiko?!" Yahiko's head was swimming as he opened his eyes in the dimly lit room. It wasn't his room back home. There were paintings on the wall and several lamps were lit. "Yahiko-kun?" Yahiko turned his head slowly to see a blur of white, blue, and red dabbing his forehead with a damp cloth.  
  
"Man, you had quite the bump kid." A male voice uttered in the shadows. "It was a good thing Hotaru-chan was in the area."  
  
"Aoshi-sama, don't talk to him right now. He might snap from all the information he's receiving. He just suffered a minor concussion." Yahiko's vision seemed to be coming back to normal, and could slightly make out the owner of the new voice. It was Sakura, the girl next to him was Kikyou, and the male was Aoshi. "Yahiko, how are you feeling?"  
  
Yahiko groaned and propped himself up on his elbows. "I feel like I was hit by a carriage." He could hear Kikyou utter a small giggle. Yahiko was glad 'somebody' thought it was funny, but he felt like a ton of bricks had landed on his head. "Ugh, what happened?" He sat up more, rubbing his head and with his eyes closed so he wouldn't get dizzy.  
  
"We don't know." Aoshi answered, moving forward so he was in plain view. "Hotaru-chan just brought you back." As Aoshi spoke, Yahiko could make out the feel of a bandage around his head. "You had a pretty nasty bump, it was bleeding and everything, I'm surprised you don't have amnesia."  
  
"Who's Hotaru?"  
  
"Yo Kikyou!" Kikyou winced, as did Yahiko, his head now throbbing in pain from the loud yell. Aoshi, Kikyou, and Sakura all groaned, and Yahiko didn't even have to ask who yelled.  
  
"Misao-chan, could you keep the volume down, Yahiko-kun has a killer headache!" Snapped Kikyou as soft as she could and still keep a threatening edge in her voice. "You have to learn to be quiet!"  
  
"How can I be quiet when you're in the same room with Aoshi-sama and I'm not supervising to make sure you're not doing anything?"  
  
"I could stab you, that'll make you shut up!"  
  
"Ladies!" Yahiko finally yelled, ignoring the throbbing in his head. "Will you stop and let me have some peace! I have a killer migraine, plus I just got out of a terrifying experience. Now shut up, both of you!" Both women fell silent. It was obvious that Misao was jealous of Kikyou for winning Aoshi's heart, and she was still fighting, even if Aoshi and Kikyou were engaged. Misao went off and sulked in a corner, small mumblings of curses and threats as she stared daggers at Kikyou. Kikyou just pretended that Misao wasn't in the room. Yahiko fell back onto his pillow, breathing a sigh of relief pulling the covers up to his chin. Sleep soon closed in, and Yahiko was dead asleep before Kikyou and the others could say anything more.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaoru was getting worried. Yahiko wasn't home yet, and with the threat of Shadow Wolves within the city limits of Tokyo, she was doubly worried. The front gate creaked open and Kaoru rushed from her spot on the front porch to meet Kenshin and Sano, who both had pretty grave looks on their faces. "Did you find him?" Kaoru asked, looking desperate as Kenshin and Sano made their way to the porch and sat down.  
  
"Not a hair. Although, several people said they saw him walking along the river road behind the houses. They lost sight of him after that." Answered Sano, chewing on his usual fish bone. "I wonder if Kikyou or the others know where he is."  
  
"Aoshi should be coming home soon," replied Kenshin, looking hopeful, "we'll ask him when he gets here."  
  
"I hope he knows." Kaoru stated uneasily. "I hope Yahiko didn't run into any Shadow Wolves."  
  
"Looking for Yahiko?" All three looked up to see Aoshi standing inside the gate; Kikyou's wolf Rogue standing next to him. "Yahiko is at the hut where Kikyou-koishi and Sakura-bachan are staying. He had a slight run in with a Shadow Wolf, got knocked out, but an ally of ours saved him and brought him to us." Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief. Yahiko was alright. "Kikyou-koishi said she'll bring him home in the morning and sent Rogue with me to keep watch tonight."  
  
"Arigato Aoshi-san." Kaoru bowed in thanks. "We've been looking all over for him." Aoshi smiled and walked towards Kenshin's room to bed, where Kenshin soon followed. Sano and Kaoru stayed out on the porch for some time, watching the stars twinkle. "Well, I guess we should head to bed." Kaoru said, getting up and brushing off her kimono.  
  
"You know, I decided to help Kenshin in the war." Sano said, getting up with Kaoru. "I'm hoping that if I earn any money from it I'll be able to pay you and Tae back for all the debts I've been 'collecting' over the years."  
  
"You'd better pay me back!" Kaoru stated, trying to make her point clear. "Cause I am not, and I repeat, am not going to be allowing you to use my money any time you damn well please Sanosuke Sagara!"  
  
Sano sweat dropped. "I got it, I got it. As soon as I can get a job I'll start paying you back." Kaoru nodded with a satisfied smile on her face. It was good to get her way, and she felt like she was queen of the world at that point. "Now then, beings we know where Yahiko is and how he's doing, I'm going to head home to bed. You should do the same." Sano was right. It was getting late and she was tired.  
  
"Alright, good night Sano." Sano nodded his good night and headed home.  
  
* * *  
  
"So Misao doesn't approve of your discussion to marry Kikyou-Oneechan?" Kenshin asked as Aoshi told the story of the fight Misao and Kikyou had earlier. "Aoshi, this marriage like any marriage is going to have snags." Aoshi was blushing slightly. Misao was acting more like a child then before. She was usually pretty tolerant, but she was UNBARABLE! She was acting as if she was queen of the world and didn't care if Aoshi loved Kikyou. Kenshin was sympathetic. Kikyou was his little sister after all, and he trusted Aoshi. "Just remember that Kikyou still loves you. Don't fall into Misao's hands. She's just jealous, it'll pass with time, that it will."  
  
"I hope you're right Kenshin-san." Aoshi answered, laying down in his futon and placing his hands behind his head. "Misao just doesn't like Kikyou at all. She hated her even before Kikyou and I fell in love. I guess she was jealous that Kikyou was a miko and was able to shoot arrows faster then one could blink and that Kikyou can kill twenty men in less than five seconds. She felt as if she was being out done, and she only allows me to out do her." Kenshin sweat dropped. It was true Misao was very stubborn, and that she was VERY competitive. He just hoped that if they did survive the war that Misao wouldn't do something drastic to stop Kikyou and Aoshi's wedding. Kenshin leaned up against the wall, propping his sword against his shoulder. Closing his eyes, he remembered the first day he saw Kikyou after their parents had died, and Kikyou had gone to live with her grandparents.  
  
* * *  
  
"Thank you so much Master Hiko for allowing us to see our grandson." A large burly man, Harusuke Himura, thanked as his wife Sakura, the wolves and his granddaughter waited outside to lay their sights on Kenshin after three years. "We had been searching for him since his family's village was destroyed and we took in his sister as our own."  
  
"I fully understand." Replied Seijuro Hiko as he poured himself and his guest some sake. "I lost my family as a boy as well, and was never able to see the family I had left. I don't want that to happen to Kenshin." Harusuke nodded, fully understanding Shinta's name change. Hiko Sensai had full authority to do so, as he was 'Kenshin's' master now. "Himura-dono," Haru raised his head to look Seijuro in the eyes, "I am worried that Kenshin will become too engrossed into the Hiten Mitsuruugi. I was wondering of Kenshin will be able to live with you every weekend as your clan lives so close."  
  
"Sakura and Kikyou will appreciate that, as do I. Just promise us, you will care for him well when he is in your care." Seijuro nodded, and with a last sip of sake, he called Kenshin from his room.  
  
"Kenshin, do you remember this man?" Kenshin looked at Haru, his memory working over time as he remembered the last time he saw Haru-jichan. It had been two months before his parents died, and Sakura-bachan and Harusuke- jichan had come by the help care for Shinta and his sister, Kikyou. Kikyou was only three then, Shinta was eight.  
  
"I remember him." Kenshin answered. "He's my grandfather." Haru smiled at his grandson, and Kenshin smiled back. "Jichan, what's happened to the clan since we last met?" Kenshin asked, kneeling down next to Haru.  
  
"I will let myself speak last, for there are others who wish to see you Shinta." Haru answered before letting out a shrill whistle. The front door slid open to reveal Sakura and Kikyou, the wolves instructed to stay outside by the tree.  
  
"Niisan!" Cried Kikyou as she bolted from her grandmother's arms and threw her own arms around Kenshin's neck. "I missed you!"  
  
"I missed you to Oneechan." Kenshin replied, hugging his little sister back. They had been apart only three years, but to them it was like an eternity. Kenshin was surprised Kikyou even remembered him, as she was two or three when he left home with the slave traders. Sakura's eyes welled with tears at the sight, glad their small family was finally back together again.  
  
* * *  
  
That had been almost twenty years ago. Lots of things changed. His grandfather, Harusuke Himura was killed by a bullet from a rifle, fired by the leader of a milling town near where the Nomad Wolves lived. Kikyou, who had always been docile and calm, had witnessed the murder, and since then made it her duty to kill the woman who fired the shot. She succeed, but not without getting a lot of grief from Kenshin. Kikyou was not only the strongest warrior in the clan, second only to their late grandfather, Kikyou was a miko as well, caring for the temple of the Great Forest Spirit, and killing demons to protect the sacred objects that were guarded in the shrine. Only Kikyou knew what was inside, she never even told Aoshi. Kenshin's grandmother, Sakura Himura, was once as fierce as Kikyou was now, until Haru was killed. Since then, she fell from being warrior to medicine woman almost over night, doing everything to help the sick, including the lepers in their village. And then of course Kenshin under went more then anybody would in a lifetime. He killed numerous people, killed someone he loved, put his life on the line numerous times for other people, and was now wondering if he was ready to love someone again.  
  
"Kenshin, quit living in the past. Look to the future." Kenshin jumped. Could it be? Impossible, she had been dead for over fifteen years, yet that was her voice.  
  
"To.To.mo.e." Kenshin turned slowly to come face to face with the woman he had loved years ago. The woman who died willingly under his blade to save his life. Tomoe Himura. "Tomoe! It really is yo." But Tomoe raised her transparent finger and pressed, or would have pressed if she was solid, it against Kenshin's lips, making a small shushing sound.  
  
"Kenshin, I gained permission to speak with you. Although Lord Dogma had a time pulling the right strings."  
  
"You're in Dogma's Underworld?"  
  
"No, I'm ruled by Osiris, the Egyptian God of the Underworld. But that's not what I came here to talk to you about." Kenshin stayed silent, waiting to hear Tomoe's voice once more. But he knew he shouldn't wish to hold her, he was on love with Kaoru now. "I want you to leave that woman, Kaoru." Kenshin started. Tomoe didn't like Kaoru? This was something new. Usually during the war, when Kenshin couldn't help himself and he was looking at other women, Tomoe didn't say anything. She usually got along with other woman well.  
  
"What brought about this change? You got along with other women so well when you were alive." Kenshin stated, waving a finger matter of factly. Tomoe scowled, and because of this, Kenshin knew what was going on. Tomoe's spirit was still with her body when Kenshin promised that he would never love anyone else other then Tomoe. Tomoe was jealous. "Kenshin, leave her. For me?" Kenshin stiffened. He didn't like this command. He didn't like it at all.  
  
"Why should I when I love her?" Now it was Tomoe's turn to be in shock. "I love her. I know I promised I wouldn't love anyone besides you Tomoe, but I was in grief and pain. It was only a day after your death did I promise that, and those kinds of promises aren't assured to be kept." Tomoe pressed her lips together.  
  
"I loved you Kenshin. I loved you more then that woman ever will. Why do you want to be with her?"  
  
"Because, falling in love with someone else helps ease the pain of the ones who had died before them. Kaoru is the sheath the sword Kenshin, and she will remain so in her living years." Tomoe sighed. She was defeated, and Kenshin know it. So without another word, Tomoe disappeared, leaving Kenshin alone with the sleeping Aoshi. Kenshin groaned and buried his face in his hands. But when he raised his face, he wasn't frowning; he was smiling in a bemused manner. "Well, this is going to a long the rest of my life."  
  
A/N: Alright, finally the 8th chapter of my Kenshin story is up so don't hurt me! *Is trying to bat away an angry mob* Back fiends, back, back! OK, now I am actually getting to the parts I actually planned out. I just came up with this chapter at the top of my head, in other words I wrote in through writer's block, which I think it pretty impressive. 


	9. The First Meeting

Chapter 9: The First Meeting  
  
Kenshin groaned and stretched, welcoming the morning light. He had trouble getting to sleep the night before after Tomoe had visited. Kenshin sighed and leaned back against the wall, remembering the conversation he had the night before with Tomoe. *"I loved you more then that woman ever will."* Kenshin shook his head. He had to admit, Tomoe was persistent, and stubborn, but so was he. With that bit of confidence, Kenshin stood up and stretched, laying his sakabato against the wall and walked out side to start cooking breakfast.  
  
Upon arriving in the kitchen, Kenshin found Kikyou cooking breakfast, while Aoshi, Sakura, Kaoru, Sano, and Misao sat and waited, talking happily amongst themselves. "Hey Kenshin!" Kenshin turned around to come face to face with Yahiko, who looked a little worse for the wear. Yahiko had a black eye and a bandage around his head from the bump when he was attacked.  
  
"Yahiko! How are you feeling?" Kenshin asked, walking with the young swordsman to the table, helping him sit down and taking a seat next to him.  
  
"I've felt better." Admitted Yahiko, taking a drink of the tea Sakura had handed him. "I have a slight headache and I can't open my eye really well, but other then that I'm OK!" Yahiko exclaimed, clutching his fist for emphasis. "Although Sakura-bachan and Kikyou-chan have gone against me practicing my kendo until I recover." Yahiko made a face of distaste, showing everyone that he wasn't too thrilled with the suggestion. "Oh well," Yahiko said suddenly, "I guess I'd just better be happy to have survived that attack."  
  
"We were all very worried about you last night Yahiko. Why were you walking alone in the streets when you knew there were Shadow Wolves around?" Kaoru asked as Kikyou lay their breakfast on the table. "You could have been killed, robbed, beaten, molested. OK maybe nobody would bother or even want to, with Yahiko especially." Kaoru chuckled at her joke, making Yahiko burn with rage.  
  
"What was that?! You mind repeating that into my GOOD ear?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not, maybe I won't tell you."  
  
"Kaoru Kamiya I want to know what you meant by that!"  
  
Kaoru, obviously defiant, just leaned forward into Yahiko's face and said, "You'll know when you're older."  
  
Well this got Yahiko madder. "I'm eleven for crying out loud! I'm old enough!"  
  
"Not for what's she's going to say, trust me." Giggled Aoshi. The whole Kenshin-gumi whipped their heads around to face a snickering Aoshi. Aoshi, giggling! *Holy crap,* thought Kenshin as he just stared at Aoshi with shock in his eyes, *Aoshi laughed! I gotta write and tell Okina-dono about this!*  
  
"What?" Aoshi asked, blinking at them in confusion. "What's so shocking? I laugh! Everybody laughs for crying out loud!"  
  
"Uh, yeah, right." Replied Yahiko, still throwing Aoshi strange glances every few seconds.  
  
Kenshin and Sano laughed as the two continued their fight. Even Kikyou, who was still slightly jumpy from being attacked by Shadow Wolves, laughed along and joked with them. Finally, Sakura-bachan stood up, and, grabbing her sword, looked to the men and Kikyou, saying, "It's time for the first meeting." Kenshin and Sano went serious, as did Aoshi and Kikyou. Kaoru looked over at Kenshin and sighed in defeat. Even in the good times, it was hard to erase what was destined to happen. Kenshin was going to war, and Kaoru may never be able to see him again. All of the warriors got up to meet Saitoh at the Akabeko, where the meeting was going to take place. Misao was able to get up and go follow them, when Aoshi turned towards her with a warning look, shaking his head, making Misao slump to the floor in defeat.  
  
Kenshin looked up towards Kaoru, who was sitting quietly at her spot at the table with a very sad look on her face. Kenshin quietly walked over and kneeled down next to her. "Don't worry Miss. Kaoru, I'm not going to battle yet, that I certainly am not. I'll be back before lunch time, that I will." Kaoru was able to force a small smile before Kenshin stood up and walked to the door, but it vanished as soon as the door slid shut behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright, now that everyone is here, let's get this meeting started!" Cried an impatient Dogma over the boisterous crowd at the Akabeko. Hiltz and Sakura were sitting on either side of him, Aoshi, Kenshin, Sano, and Saitoh sitting in front of Dogma, facing him. Kikyou was standing in the back of the room with Tae, who was looking rather scared at the sight of all the men in her inn. "Now then, as you all have heard, Shadow Wolves are beginning to raid homes and businesses within the city walls of our fair Tokyo! What we need are some good men to scare them off for the time being until we can get our bearings straight enough for the war."  
  
Almost instantly, dozens of men threw up their hands and waved their swords over their heads, wanting to be the ones chosen. Kenshin of course, said nothing, his arms crossed, his head down and his eyes closed. "Well, that's all fine and dandy, but why doesn't the police handle it. They don't have anything going." Retorted Sano, chewing a fishbone from breakfast.  
  
"What was that little man?" Cried a large burly man with scars all across his face.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to hear that to my face!" Said another man, small and scrawny, like Kenshin, but ugly as all hell.  
  
"I'm just saying that we need as much as our men as possible. Why bother trying to protect the city when that's the police's job. We need to spare our men, let the police take care of it." Sano yelled, standing up and facing them. Both men slumped back down on their seats, now seeing Sano's true height, which was larger then any normal Japanese man. Kenshin just smiled, not even looking up as Sano once again took a seat, fuming at how stupid those men were.  
  
Dogma, however, thought Sano had an excellent point. "Mr. Sagara has a good point. Why not ask the police for help?"  
  
"Because the police aren't as skilled in swordsmanship as the Shadow Wolves are." Said Kenshin. "A police man won't last two seconds against a fully experienced Shadow Wolf."  
  
"That's the beauty of it though, Niisan." Kikyou replied. "All of theses Shadow Wolves are young, and are experienced as new police men of the sword and gun divisions. A few well placed police men should be able to over take them."  
  
"Why boys?" Saitoh asked, turning to the Light Wolf maiden. "Why send boys to attack the city?"  
  
"A bluff." Kenshin said simply. "Either that, or they think that their boys are strong enough to show the true power of their tribe. We cannot let our guards down. They are very sly, and very cunning. As is, I'm surprised they aren't called the Shadow Foxes!"  
  
"Himura-dono is right! Let this be known, never let your guard down, even to a Shadow Cub! Let the police take care of this small problem, the larger problem is what we should be focusing on!"  
  
"Hear hear!" Cried a great majority of the men as Dogma called for the meetings end. All the men left with good spirits, talking and joking as they left. "Well, all's well that ends well." Saitoh said, getting up and adjusting his hat and sword. "Well, as the representative of the police force, I shall relay your request to my head officer." And with that, Saitoh left with out a good bye. Aoshi, Sano, and Kikyou watched him go, while Kenshin was turned away from them, watching an eagle land on a branch in the back garden, a dove huddled under its wing protectively as snow began to fall. 


	10. Party Time!

Chapter 10: Party Time!  
  
Kenshin and Sano walked quietly down back to the Kamiya Dojo after the meeting. Snow was still falling around them, reminding Kenshin slightly of the day Tomoe had died. But the thought was set aside. Kenshin was over her death, hard to believe, and he had Kaoru to thank. "Kenshin." Kenshin snapped out of his dream world at the sound of Sano's voice, making the wanderer turn his head towards the fighter for hire with a confused "oro?" "You've been really quiet since the meeting. Is everything OK?"  
  
"Oh, everything's fine Sano, that it is." But Kenshin knew he was lying, not only to Sano but also to himself. He was worried about the war. He knew that if he died, he'd never be able to see Kaoru again, but then again, if he didn't help in the war, he would probably never be able to see his remaining family again. Kikyou and his grandmother were the only family he had left, and he didn't want to lose them, but he loved Kaoru, and he didn't want to be torn away from her. What was he going to do? It was getting all confusing, and it was making Kenshin's head hurt. "Kenshin!" Kenshin stopped in his tracks at the sound of his sister's voice as Kikyou run up to them from the shadows in an ally way to their left. She was breathing hard from running, clutching her chest to try and ease the stitch. "Kikyou-Oneechan? What's wrong? You look like you've run a mile."  
  
"I have to talk to you." Kikyou said, stopping just short of Kenshin's face, breathing hard.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Kaoru just spoke with me. She was in the market when I was passing by to get some food." Kikyou said reaching into the folds of her hakama. "She wanted me to tell you that she and the rest of the Kenshin-gumi who weren't fighting decided to throw us a going away party."  
  
"With booze I hope." Sano said, taking his hands out of his pockets and rubbing his busted hand, broken from his fight with Shishio. Kikyou and Kenshin rolled their eyes.  
  
"Well, anyway, Aoshi and the others are going to be there. It starts at seven in the dojo. She wants you to pick up some sake and egg rolls." Kikyou added, handing Kenshin a list of things from the market. "I told her I would get them, but she wants you two to do it to keep you away from the dojo for awhile whilst they get ready."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Kenshin replied, tucking the list into his hakama. "We shouldn't be gone long." And with a nod to each other, they parted ways. Kenshin watched as his sister ran down the road, probably looking for Aoshi. Sano just shrugged and started down the road again, his hands once again shoved into his pockets, chewing on his fish bone.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yahiko, help Suzume carry that tray of food will ya?" Kaoru snapped at her assistant master. "Remember the last time she carried a tray on her own?"  
  
"Jeez, like you have to remind me." Yahiko snapped back, quickly taking the heavy tray from Suzume's hands and giving her a lighter bag of bread to carry. Suzume, Ayame and Dr. Genzi had been invited to join them, and the girls were helping with all they could. They were still busy getting ready when Kenshin and Sano stopped back home to drop off the food and sake they picked up. "Kenshin, you guys can't be here until the dojo is ready?!" Yahiko scolded them, taking the stuff from them.  
  
"Only here to drop the stuff off and then head over to Kikyou's place to wait." Sano pointed out, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder to show Kikyou's wolf, Rogue standing behind him. "Besides, we know the party starts at seven. We won't be back until 7:05 at the latest." And then, with a wave good bye, the two men and the wolf walked back down the alleyway.  
  
"Let's hope they don't get into any trouble on the way." Yahiko quietly wished, not wanting his two older friends to get into any fights with the Shadow Wolves.  
  
* * *  
  
"Party time!" Misao cried as she walked into the dojo later that evening. She and Yahiko then did a little dance together, singing at the top of their lungs. Aoshi just looked at them with a bemused look on his face, Saitoh looking as if he'd rather be somewhere else.  
  
"Wow Kaoru, you really out did yourself." Kikyou said marveling at what they had all done. Kikyou was wearing a beautiful kimono Aoshi had given her, unbeknownst by Misao, who thought that some Nomad Wolf had made it for her. It was beautiful satin pink, silver dragons embroidered into it, and her hair was done up into a bun with pink dyed chopsticks.  
  
"Oh Kikyou that kimono looks wonderful on you!" Kaoru stated, taking one of the sleeves carefully and admiring it. "Where did you get it?"  
  
Kikyou quickly glanced over at Misao, who was drinking sake with Kenshin and the others before taking her voice down to a low whisper. "Truth be told, this is the only kimono I'll wear. I hate wearing them, just ask Kenshin. As for who gave it to me, Aoshi did. Misao would get so mad if she knew. She's not too fond of me." Kaoru snickered.  
  
"I'm guessing because he loves you and not her."  
  
"Damn skippy!"  
  
Kaoru smiled at Kikyou and handed her a cup and bottle of sake, and scooted over to make room for the girl. Meanwhile, Sano had challenged Saitoh to a shot drinking contest using sake. "You want to challenge me, a veteran drinker, to a petty contest like this?" Saitoh asked, looking at Sano as if he was stoned. Sano nodded a confidant smirk on his face. Saitoh stared back into Sano's fiery brown eyes with his cold black ones. "You're on." It didn't take long before Saitoh, who really didn't have that high of tolerance for alcohol, fell over, giggling and mumbling something about cucumbers. Well, Sano, who was still not that drunk and had a rather high tolerance for alcohol, challenged Kenshin next.  
  
"Um, I don't think I should get drunk, that I don't." Kenshin throwing his hands up defensively as Sano beckoned him forward.  
  
"Ah come on bro!" Kikyou said, already drunk, Kaoru hanging off of her, red in the face and giggling uncontrollably. "You're funny when you're drunk!" Yahiko, Ayame and Suzume all sat in the corner, watching this as it happened. They didn't need to get up and do something, this was getting entertaining. Kenshin looked over at his sister like she was nuts and finally sighed, taking the sake glass and poising himself, ready for action. Sano smirked, raising his hand, two fingers extended. With a quick motion, he brought his hand down and they both drained their cups, quickly refilling them and draining them again. This took a total of ten minutes until Sano finally was beet red in the face, snickering. Kenshin was also red in the face, finally quitting his drink and swaying from side to side, bobbing his head simultaneously and singing a queer little song.  
  
"Oh I wish a cucumber, a cucumber, a cucumber... I wish I was a cucumber and just as cool!" All of a sudden, after drinking a few more shots of sake, Saitoh stood up. Kenshin and the others, now all drunk, except for Aoshi, who was sitting in the corner opposite the kids, looked over at Saitoh, wondering what he was going to do. The out of nowhere, Saitoh did a little dance. Yahiko and the girls burst out laughing. This was indeed getting interesting. Saitoh was doing his dance to Kenshin's Cucumber Song; Misao was swaying along with Kenshin, and also bobbing her head. Kaoru and Kikyou started singing the Cucumber Song also, and getting the words wrong. Sano just fell over, looking as if he passed out, every now and then giggling and mumbling something about a moose coming to eat him.  
  
Everyone was going nuts, except still for Aoshi, who was plaintively sitting and drinking his tea. "Pathetic souls." Aoshi muttered under his breathe. "I'm glad could never tolerate the presence of alcohol." Aoshi took another sip of his tea, watching them, before finally saying, "I wish was that happy." He couldn't help but laugh at the others as they continued to make fools of themselves, every now and then smiling at Kikyou, who he was glad that she was enjoying herself.  
  
Several hours later, the food was eaten, the sake was drunk, and everyone had finally worn off all the alcohol in their systems. Well, most of it anyway. Sano and Saitoh were still giggling every now and then, but for the most part things had started to finally calm down. Suzume and Ayame had fallen asleep, Suzume in Kenshin's lap, and Ayame in Kikyou's, nestled under blankets. Yahiko and Kaoru had dozed off leaning against each other, Yahiko snoring loudly. Saitoh finally stood up, the alcohol gone from his system for the most part. "I'd better head home before my wife has my head." Saitoh said, grabbing his katana from beside the door. "I will see you tomorrow at work Aoshi." Aoshi nodded, knowing he had to meet with Dogma the next day with Saitoh. It wasn't that important, but he needed to go, even though he would have rather spend the day with Kikyou.  
  
The girl in question was tucking the two girls into futons on the far side of the dojo, and then started to clean up some of the trash. She had released her hair from her bun, letting it fall over her shoulders. Aoshi looked around at everyone else, who were all sleeping. Kenshin had positioned himself against the wall, allowing Kaoru's head to rest on his lap. Sano was curled into a ball, holding onto a futon blanket like a baby. Aoshi smiled. He could remember well when Misao still did that. They had shared rooms when she was little, and he took her in to train and care for her. He loved her like a sister. But he knew it hurt her when she would occasionally catch him and Kikyou together. Aoshi smiled about the good times and turned his attention to Misao, who was lying sprawled out, her head resting on Yahiko's stomach, and the two of them snoring loudly. *Some things never change.* Aoshi giggled inwardly, getting up and walking over to Kikyou. "Kikyou-koy?" Kikyou turned from the dishes to look Aoshi in the face. She didn't expect him to be kneeling right next to her, pressing his lips against her's the second she turned around.  
  
"Aoshi-koy..." Kikyou muttered, resting her hand on his shoulder and half pushing away. "Someone might be watching."  
  
Aoshi just smiled. "Let them watch." He then kissed her again, caressing her cheek with his hand. At that moment, Kenshin watched them out of the corner of his eye, smiling broadly, before looking at Kaoru, still smiling, and falling fast asleep. 


End file.
